


When The Devil Comes To Town

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at humour, BAMF Lucifer, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clace (background), Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isabelle Lightwood x mazikeen smith, Lucifer is very extra, Shadowhunters/Lucifer AU, So Sorry about that, because of course they'd be friends, nothing to graphic though, sizzy (mentioned), so there are some crime scenes, someone is killing warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus had hoped that things would finally calm down after the final defeat of Sebastian and Valentine. He really should've known better.All his hopes of spending some quality time with his wonderful boyfriend Alec Lightwood disappear with the arrival of his uncle Lucifer Morningstar and his-not-entirely-mundane partner Detective Chloe Decker. If that wasn't bad enough someone is killing off warlocks and Alec and Magnus find themselves dragged into the investigation.So now the pair of them only need to help catch a killer whilst simultaneously try and keep Chloe Decker in the dark about the Shadowworld....so that should be simple...or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...here we go with another story, I must be mad, but when I heard there was a Big Bang coming up I couldn't resist!! Anyway I just couldn't resist a Lucifer/Shadowhunters crossover and this is the result.
> 
> Huge thanks to this fic's lovely godmother/beta @anonomonomous99 
> 
> also to @pandoraylam for stepping into the fray to help out with artwork..
> 
> A special mention to the lovely @ladymatt who talked me down when I was having a major meltdown for taking on 2 big bangs..
> 
> anyway I hope you like it.

 

And he’d been having such a good day as well, Magnus thought as he opened the door to the loft and saw who was on the other side.

“Be my guest why don’t you.” He muttered under his breath while the man just walked in, as if he owned the place. Of course he did.

With a huff of indignation Magnus followed the man, resigning himself to the fact that he’d just have to see what he wanted, knowing the visit was unlikely to be purely social. He only hoped that he’d manage to get rid of his unwanted guest before Alec came home, this was one visitor that he really did not want to explain how he knew to his Shadowhunter boyfriend.

“You’ve redecorated I see.” The man wandered around picking up the occasional objet d’art and examining it closely. Magnus eye’s flicked over to the photos on the bookcase, many of which featured Alec, which Magnus had hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“I like it, it’s homey.”

“Thanks.” Magnus folded his arms defensively in front of himself. “Now if you don't mind, may we get to what you’re actually here for? No offense, but I doubt it’s to admire the decor.”

The man turned and looked at him and burst into laughter.

“See that’s what I've always liked about you Magnus, always so sassy. But honestly, is that anyway to greet family. I mean, I understand I’m not the best at keeping in touch, but really.” The man straightened his perfectly tailored suit jacket as Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Have it your way.” The man held a hand up in surrender before moving over to the sofa and sitting down, crossing his legs elegantly. “But I have to tell you, it’s a rather fabulous story if I say so myself, so I think at the very least you should get me a drink. I know you've always got the good stuff stashed away somewhere.”

“Off you go then.” The man continued, “Toddle off. Oh and make mine an old fashioned, there’s a love.” The man adjusted his cuffs as he nodded pointedly towards the drinks cart with a wicked grin plastered all over his face.

With a huff of indignation Magnus reluctantly made his way over to make some drinks.

………..

Alec sat at his desk finishing up the last of his paperwork, a smile playing at his lips. For once everything had gone to plan and there was quite a good chance he’d get out on time for a change, the thought of getting home to Magnus leaving him with a warm glow in his belly.

Alec flicked through the small pile of reports left to check and sighed contently. Yep he’d be finished in no time at all.

His good mood was shattered instantly by the Institute alarms going haywire. He’d barely had time to check his screen before Raj came barrelling through the door. 

“Alec we need you in ops now..” Raj was out of breath where he’d clearly been running so whatever it was had to be important. He didn't even stop to explain, turning on his heel rapidly and running back out. With a sinking feeling, Alec sprinted after him.

He’d been hoping that it was just Raj overreacting, but stepping through the ops room doors effectively squashed that hope flat. Everywhere lights were flashing and the high pitched screech of the alarm going off filled the room.

Taking a deep breath Alec made a beeline towards the familiar blonde head of his parabatai who was currently staring intently at one of the screens apparently oblivious to the shadowhunters milling around him frantically.

“Jace. What’s the situation?” Alec put on his best professional front as he joined him, determined to not let his anxieties show to those under his command.

“I don't know what to tell you. I've never seen anything like this..” Jace looked up at him, hair flopping over his face and brow scrunched in concentration. “The alarms are going crazy. I’d say greater demon but they didn't even act like this when Azazel turned up. It’s like they're burning out...whatever it is, it’s powerful..”

“Is that…?” Alec stared at the screen trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut as he saw a part of the map effectively whited out.

“Brooklyn? Yeah…Look Alec I'm sure..” Jace began to speak but Alec raised a hand to silence him instantly reaching for his phone, the sound of Magnus voicemail clicking in only making the sinking feeling in his gut worse. 

“I gotta go…” Alec managed to blurt out before striding towards the door, instinctively grabbing his bow and arrows on the way past. 

“Hey, wait up buddy..” Jace grabbed his arm as he left the room.

“I'm going Jace, whether you like it or not….” Alec glared.

“Not gonna stop you, just like you can't stop me from coming with you.” Jace shrugged.

Alec nodded tersely feeling calmer knowing his parabatai would have his back.

The activated speed rune meant that they arrived at Magnus’ loft in hardly any time. Along the way Alec’s phone had rung almost incessantly but none of those calls were from the one person he wanted, Magnus. Instead they seemed to be largely from Luke and whilst he knew he should answer right now all he could think of was checking Magnus was okay so he filed the calls away in his mind as something to deal with later.

“Alec wait…” Jace hissed just as Alec was about to sprint into Magnus’ building and Alec hesitated for a split second to turn and look at his parabatai. “Look all I'm saying is that we should scope things out first, just in case.”

Alec laughed sardonically, knowing full well if Clary was in that building nothing would stop Jace piling in without a single thought of his own safety. 

“We have no idea what we’re dealing with..” Jace held his hands up trying to placate him but Alec wasn't prepared to listen, not when Magnus was so close.

“Whatever it is, I can stop it..I stopped Azazel..” Before Jace had a chance to answer Alec disappeared into the building and dashed to the elevators, knowing full well that even with his heightened speed they’d be quicker than the stairs.

Luck was obviously on his side as he noticed an elevator ready and waiting for him and it was only when the doors closed that he started to question the wisdom of his actions, especially as Jace hadn't caught up with him yet.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he checked his phone again, still no response from Magnus but several missed calls from Luke and more than a few text messages. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he stared intently at the numbers lighting up in sequence and gripped his bow tightly in his hand, fingers clenching and relaxing rhythmically. 

As the doors pinged open on Magnus’ floor, Alec hurried to the front door of the loft. He had no real reason to suspect Magnus was in trouble and yet somehow the hairs of the back of his neck were prickling and he just knew there was something amiss.

Without hesitation, he notched an arrow and stormed into the loft, knowing that Magnus would completely understand his concern if he was overreacting.

As he stepped into the loft he saw Magnus sitting on the chair, drink in hand and for a split second he relaxed until he looked closer and saw the hint of a grimace on his boyfriend’s face and the obvious tension in his shoulders. The next thing that drew his attention was that Magnus wasn't alone. Before he had chance to acknowledge the fact, the other man stood and turned to look at him.

“Well, _hello_ there..” Alec heard the british accent and it didn't escape his notice the man looked him up down, pointedly smiling wickedly, apparently pleased with what he saw. “Lucifer Morningstar. I must say I'm very pleased to meet you.”

“What?” Alec mouthed as the man offered a hand and out of the corner of his eye he saw Magnus shrug and sigh.

………..

Any hope that Magnus could avoid the situation he was in right now disappeared the second the loft door opened and Alec arrived in full warrior mode. With a sigh of resignation Magnus got to his feet and went to stand next to Alec, ignoring Lucifer who was eyeing his boyfriend in a way that made his blood boil.

“You can put the bow down, darling” Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s shoulder, who apparently was still rendered speechless by Lucifer’s introduction. He supposed it made sense. It wasn't every day you met the literal devil so he guessed he needed time to process.

Alec’s eyes flicked wildly from Lucifer to Magnus before nodding slowly and reglamouring his weapon.

“Darling, eh? Well I have to say Magnus, I'm impressed. How would you feel about sharing?” Lucifer shrugged at the glare Magnus sent in his direction. “No? Pity really. Can't blame a devil for trying though..”

“You’re…” Alec struggled to speak.

“Lucifer Morningstar, yes.” Lucifer turned to look at Magnus shaking his head slightly. “I thought we’d been through that.”

“The devil..” Alec was watching Lucifer closely, one eye slightly closed.

“Yes yes. The devil, old nick, satan. Although quite frankly I prefer Lucifer if you don't mind.” Lucifer retrieved his whiskey glass and swirled the contents around before taking a hefty sip. “Sure I can't persuade you on the sharing front. He’s really very pretty you know.”

Magnus and Alec both replied no in unison and Alec even held his hands up in front of himself.

“Who now?” Magnus muttered as the loft door opened again, this time Jace arriving brandishing his seraph blade.

“Oh there’s more. How lovely.” Lucifer grinned. “Well I have to say the New York Shadowhunters are certainly very handsome. I’d quite happily settle for getting to know you better seeing as pretty boy over there is apparently already taken.”

There was no mistaking the intent behind the leer of Lucifer’s face as he looked at Jace whilst indicating at Alec with his thumb.

“I'm straight.” Jace blurted out.

“Are you?” Lucifer eyed Jace with amusement as if he knew something the blonde didn't. “Well that’s never stopped me before. I've flipped so many so called straight men that they call me the skillet.”

“Thanks, I'm good.” Jace raised a hand and shook his head in a gesture remarkably similar to the one Alec had used earlier. Turning to Alec and Magnus he raised a questioning eyebrow. “So anyone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?”

“Hell, very good. Terrible place though, wouldn't recommend it. Couldn't wait to get out of there myself.” Apparently Lucifer was getting bored of the conversation and made his way back to the sofa. 

“Fine then. Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood meet Lucifer Morningstar.” Magnus rolled his eyes, giving in to the inevitable and waving his hands between the three men in an introductory gesture.

“As in…” Jace looked at Alec for confirmation and received a nod in response.”Well I guess that explains the alarms then.”

Apparently Jace was taking the information more in his stride than Alec.

“Oh sorry, my mistake. I was in such a terrible hurry getting here I forgot about that.” Lucifer clicked his fingers and Alec noticed that the alert on his phone that was linked to the institute stopped it’s incessant flashing. “You know the LA Shadowhunters are far more relaxed about this sort of thing. Mind you they’re not as easy on the eye, so swings and roundabouts I suppose.”

“The LA Institute knows you’re here..” Alec frowned.

“Well of course they do. I've been living in LA for quite a few years now and a lot of them are regulars at Lux, my club. They take a very pragmatic approach if you ask me. I don't bother them so they don't bother me. It’s all very civilised. Maybe it’s all the sunshine, puts them in a better mood.” Lucifer mused.

“But..” Jace began.

“Yes I know your ‘Clave’ doesn't know. We thought it best knowing how annoyingly rule oriented they are. ‘The law is hard but the law is the law’ I mean really what a dreadfully dull motto. Trust my brother to come up with that little gem. Raziel always is so terribly proper.” Lucifer waved his arm around casually.

“Okay..” Alec replied slowly moving to perch on the arm of the armchair, eyes never leaving Lucifer as if he were afraid of a sudden attack. All in all, Magnus couldn't help but feel he was coping remarkably well with the whole situation. “None of that explains why you’re here though.”

“I was just getting to that before you two came galavanting in. As I said to my nephew here, it’s a rather fabulous story even if I say so myself.” Lucifer gestured towards Magnus. With a huff of annoyance Magnus sat in the armchair resigning himself to a truly unwelcome round of explanations.

“Nephew?” Jace’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“Well yes, obviously.” Lucifer glanced at the two shadowhunters, his eyebrow raised before he seemed to work out what the problem was and turned to Magnus. “Oh I see. They don't know about your dear old dad do they. Seems I'm not the only one with father issues, eh?” 

Magnus opened his mouth speak but before he had a chance Lucifer had turned to Alec with a smile on his face and begun to speak again.

“Let me tell you pretty boy, you've definitely won the warlock lottery. You won’t find anyone more powerful than Magnus here. My brother may have lost it somewhat when he followed me to Hell, embracing his dark side and all that, but fallen or not he’s still got all that angel mojo going on. I shouldn’t be surprised really, youngest child, they always have issues. Anyways, what can I say? My family may be dysfunctional, but boy do we have some ‘good genes’ as you humans say.” Lucifer smirked before frowning slightly as Alec completely ignored him turning to Magnus instead with his eyes full of concern.

“Magnus?” Alec asked softly.

Magnus stared down his lap where he’d locked his fingers together, unwilling to meet Alec’s gaze.

“My father is Asmodeus.” There was no way he could put it nicely, couldn't dress it up as something it wasn't. His father was a notorious fallen angel and greater demon and he knew one day he’d have to tell Alec, he’d just hoped he’d have more time. 

“Okay,” Alec replied calmly and as Magnus looked up, expecting a look of disgust on his boyfriend’s face, yet all he saw was Alec looking at him, smiling gently.

“It doesn't bother you?”

“Should it? I mean you're still you, you’re not your father..” Alec shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world and Magnus wondered why he’d even doubted him.

“I….I’d just rather the Clave didn't know..” He really hoped he wouldn't have to explain his reasons.

“None of their business..” Jace added and Magnus felt himself relax. 

“Well, as touching as all this is, I was in the middle of explaining why I'm here..not get into the middle of a Jerry Springer episode.” Lucifer interrupted, clearly not happy with not being the center of attention. 

“Fine. Go ahead.” Magnus waved a hand to indicate Lucifer should start talking before grabbing Alec's hand and giving it a squeeze hoping that it would convey his gratitude for his understanding.

“Finally, so as I said it’s a rather fabulous story..” Lucifer began to speak, his eyes glittering with excitement.

………. 

It seemed fairly clear after listening to Lucifer Morningstar speak for five minutes or so, that if he thought that meeting the devil was weird, things were about to get a whole lot weirder.

“So let me get this straight. You’re here because you ‘work’ as a special consultant for the LAPD and you and your detective friend have been tracking a serial killer who seems to have moved to New York.. Am I the only one that finds that...um..bizarre?” Jace was the one who finally spoke, perfectly summing up what Alec was feeling.

“Bizarre? Really? Honestly, it makes perfect sense to me. I am the devil, Blondie, it’s my job to punish the guilty..” Lucifer folded his arms defensively in front of himself.

“Yes but you’re…” Jace began to speak again but his words faded away as he saw Lucifer begin to scowl.

“I'm what exactly? Go on say it … evil.” Lucifer pouted. “You know I thought that the nephilim would be more educated than that, apparently not.”

“Woah.. I didn't mean…” Jace held up his hands in an attempt to placate him

“Yes you did. If it weren't bad enough that my sainted father condemned me to rule over hell, now everyone seems to think it’s perfectly okay to blame me for everything that’s wrong in this world. God forbid they should take any responsibility for their own actions. Oh no..”the devil made me do it”..well let me tell you..” Lucifer rambled accentuating every word with some rather dramatic flourishes of his hands.

Magnus cleared his throat loudly effectively ending Lucifer’s rant.

“Okay, so you’re after a serial killer. I still fail to see why you’re here.” Magnus was determined to get the conversation back on track in the vain hope that the sooner he got the full story out of Lucifer the soon he’d, well, go.

“Yes, well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Jace who shrugged apologetically. “We had a spate of killings in LA and we were getting remarkably close to the killer, thanks to some pretty incredible detective work on my part, if I say so myself, then poof! They disappeared.” 

“So why do you think they're here then?” Alec asked. 

Strangely enough he’d adjusted to the idea of the devil as a crimefighter. Perhaps it said something about the surreal nature of the situation but it even made a kind of sense. What he didn't know was what any of this had anything to do with Magnus and by extension them. From what he could tell Lucifer Morningstar hardly seemed the kind of person who’d just pop in for family reunion without good reason.

“A very good question. Brains as well as beauty.” Lucifer smiled smoothly and Alec couldn't resist rolling his eyes, a gesture Lucifer largely ignored. “Well in the meantime there have been a series of killings across the country, not as frequently but every now and again. All leading in one direction, New York. Detective Decker seems certain the killer will turn up here sooner or later and she has excellent instincts, so here we are.” 

“Yes but surely the mundane police can handle things..” Jace interjected, clearly taking on the role of the thorn in Lucifer’s side.

“Well there’s two main problems.” Lucifer continued to look only at Magnus and Alec and act like Jace was invisible. “Firstly the corpses are all turning up with various body part removed, and in one case entirely skinned. It’s almost as if someone is purposefully removing identifying marks, although not the mundane kind..”

“You think they’re warlocks?” Magnus leant forward in his seat suddenly very interested in the conversation.

“Yes I suspect so, although so far I haven't managed to get any warlock to examine the bodies.”

“Which is why you came here?” Magnus asked

“In part, yes. Secondly the first thing the good detective did when she arrived was head straight to the local police department. Now imagine my surprise when we met with the local detective and I found out that he’s a werewolf alpha..” lucifer said raising an eyebrow.

“Luke..” Alec murmured, the multiple missed calls on his phone making a lot more sense.

“Yes I think that was it. Very handsome, smiled a lot, penchant for teriyaki and one of the finest backsides I’ve seen in quite some time.”

It was to be fair a pretty accurate description Alec mused before deciding that discussing his mother’s boyfriend’s impressive butt was probably not the best idea.

“I think perhaps you’d better fill us in on the details of the case. If someone really is targeting warlocks I need all the information you’ve got.” Alec looked at the serious expression on his boyfriend's face as he spoke and knew there was no way that Magnus wasn't going to involve himself in the case. He took his responsibilities as High Warlock very seriously, one of the many things that Alec loved him for.

“So you’ll help? Lovely. Right then let's get cracking.” Lucifer sprung to his feet bouncing excitedly in a way that reminded Alec more than a little of an hyperactive toddler. “Come on then, there’s detecting to do.”

Magnus shuddered slightly beside him and held up a hand.

“You okay?” Alec whispered.

“Something’s out there, I can feel it testing the wards. Definitely demonic and strong too..” Magnus replied and out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Jace reaching for his blade again. Lucifer however seemed remarkably nonplussed although Alec supposed there wasn't much that freaked out the devil.

“Oh relax Blondie, it’s just Maze. She’s always so protective I should've known she’d turn up.” There was an unmistakable sense of fondness in the way Lucifer spoke.

“Maze?” Alec scrunched his brow trying to keep up with yet another revelation.

“You brought a demon with you. You do know that’s what we do, kill demons, don't you?” Jace seemed to be used to the withering looks Lucifer kept throwing in his direction judging by the way he seemed to be actively enjoying annoying him.

“Now listen here. Firstly, I wouldn't get into a fight with Mazikeen..” Lucifer tapped a finger thoughtfully to his lips before apparently changing his mind. “Actually no, I think I’d like to see her kick your butt, so be my guest. Tell you what, why not compare her to the demons you fight, she’ll love that. Not even slightly similar to comparing you lot to sewer rats..”

Jace opened his mouth to protest but before his parabatai could get into more problems Alec intervened.

“So she’s what? Your friend?”

“More like bodyguard really, not that I really need it, except of course when the detective’s around. Long story. I would have warned you so you lot don't try and get all stabby stabby but last thing I heard she was babysitting Trixie. Hmm, Detective Douche must have stepped up..”

There were many things that Alec had filed away to deal with later for the sake of his own sanity, primarily that he was chatting away to the literal devil who apparently had a sideline as a crimefighter. A babysitting demon was just another one to add to the list. Hopefully this Trixie was simply a goldfish or something else that could look after itself. He didn't even want to know who Detective Douche was either.

“Anyway not to worry, Maze is more a loiter in the background to make sure everything’s okay, sort of girl.” Lucifer carried on obliviously and Alec pinched the bridge of his nose to fight off the headache that was slowly building behind his eyes. “So, where we? Oh yes, off to visit the big bad detective wolf..You know the more I think about it the more I think this is going to be so much fun..”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was pretty sure he was in the middle of a very bad dream as they all trouped downstairs. There was no other explanation really was there? I mean otherwise it meant that he’d really just had a conversation with his devil uncle and his part angel boyfriend and they’d all agreed to help on a potential murder investigation.

Obviously sensing his unsettled mood Alec reached across and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together before giving it a reassuring squeeze. Okay, so this was real. Dammit.

Magnus glanced at Alec who gave him a bemused smile and once more he was reminded how lucky he was to have this incredible man in his life. There weren't many people, in Magnus experience, who would've taken the situation so well. Not only meeting the devil himself with a major demon loitering in the background but most importantly to Magnus the revelations about his father.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered hanging back a little to put some distance between Lucifer and Jace and the pair of them. “I am truly sorry about this.”

Alec stopped and turned to look at him, a serious expression on his face.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. If someone is killing warlocks they have to be stopped.” As ever Alec was plain spoken and as hard as Magnus looked he couldn't see and single sign of concern in Alec’s face, only the cool calm resolve that was always there when he was on a mission.

“Are you sure you're okay with this though…” Magnus waved his arm vaguely in Lucifer’s direction who was just leaving the building and Alec chuckled shaking his head gently.

“Okay, I admit it, it’s a bit strange, even for us but, well, yeah I am actually okay. I can’t believe I'm saying this but he seems like a good guy. Is that weird?” Alec watched the door closed behind Jace, his brow scrunched in confusion slightly.

“Not at all. He’s one of my better relatives. That's not really saying much though.” In his heart of hearts Magnus knew that at some point they’d have to talk about his father and even though Alec seemed to be okay with it, that wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to. Leaning towards Alec he pecked him lightly on the lips.

“What was that for, not that I'm complaining.” Alec smiled that lopsided smile that still did funny things to Magnus’ insides even after all the time they’d been together.

“Oh I don't know.” Magnus waved his arm around casually, a gesture he often used to mask his insecurity. “Just a thank you for being you..”

Alec grinned at him before closing the distance between them again, kissing him softly before resting their foreheads together.

“Well we should…” Alec indicated to the door. “You know before he and Jace kill each other”

“Probably wise.” Magnus laughed pulling back a little but not letting go of Alec’s hand as they walked towards the door.

As they stepped out of the building the sun was shining brightly and it took a moment to adjust to the light. After a few seconds Magnus caught sight of Lucifer and Jace standing next to a sleek black mercedes. They weren't alone. Unsurprisingly when Lucifer had parked his car he had totally ignored the parking restrictions and the pair were joined by a parking officer who was just about to issue a ticket.

Magnus groaned and exchanged a look with Alec before rushing up to join them. As soon as they were within earshot he heard Lucifer talking.

“Ah ‘lovely Rita Meter Maid.’” Lucifer sidled up to the poor woman who looked decidedly flustered as she fiddled with her electronic pad. “How much to make this little problem go away my dear.”

“Umm sir...that’s.....bribing a city official its illegal...I can't take that” The woman looked at Lucifer wide eyed as he unfolded a wedge of cash and counted out notes.

“Of course you can..” Lucifer continued on nonplussed as the woman half heartedly held a hand up. “You want to don't you?”

The woman’s eyes seemed to cloud over as Lucifer stepped closer.

“I….I..I do…” She stuttered her eyes wide as she realised what she was saying.

“Naturally. So tell me, what do you truly desire, what deep dark wants are hidden inside that pretty little head of yours..” Lucifer smiled and tilted his head to one side.

“I want to start a bakery.” The woman blurted out.

“Well I do love baked goods so that’s sounds like a fine plan to me. Here take this, should give you a good head start and we’ll forget about the ticket..” Lucifer handed over a large stack of $100 bills. “Lovely, now off you go..”

Lucifer waved a hand dismissively and the woman rushed off shaking head head in confusion.

“Neat trick.” Jace muttered. “Although wouldn't the ticket have cost you less.”

Lucifer scowled at the blonde before turning his attention back to Alec and Magnus. 

“What did you do to her?” Alec said looking at Lucifer with his left eye slightly closed.

“Oh think of it as my gift, getting people to tell me what they truly desire. It’s rather fun..” Lucifer waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Magnus felt Alec’s grip on his hand tighten slightly.

“Don't worry it doesn't work on those with angel blood.” Magnus reassured him and the grip lessened slightly.

“Try me.” Alec stared defiantly at Lucifer.

“Alec…” Magnus frowned, wondering if he should step in before things got out of hand.

“Hmmm an experiment..you know I’ve never really tried it on a Nephilim but I do love a challenge.” Lucifer rolled his shoulders as if warming up for a fight.

“I'm not worried” Alec shrugged, looking at Magnus’ concerned expression. “I already know what my answer would be.”

“Well we’ll see, shan’t we?” Lucifer grinned turning to look into Alec’s eyes. “So tell me pretty boy, what is it you truly desire?”

Alec met Lucifer’s gaze without even flinching.

“Magnus. Always and forever. He’s all I will ever want.”

Magnus blinked back the tears, wondering, as he often did, what he’d done to deserve such an amazing man. It never failed to surprise him how he said such beautiful things with such heartwarming sincerity.

“Urgghhh.” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Well that didn’t work.” 

“But…” Magnus started to speak but Lucifer interrupted him. 

“Pretty boy was telling the truth, but sadly not because I made him. Honestly that’s cheating if you ask me.” Lucifer grumbled. “Has anyone ever told you that the pair of you are nauseatingly sweet?”

“Well it seems my powers have no effect whatsoever on angel bloods, which I can’t help but feel is a terrible shame, but what can you do?” With a huff of indignation Lucifer made his way back to the Mercedes before glancing back at the three of them.

“Anyway time’s a wasting. Fortunately the car is big enough for all of us so pile in. Good thing the detective insisted on this beauty.” Lucifer patted the roof of the car affectionately. “I had my heart set on a Lamborghini but apparently it was too flashy. Apparently it wouldn't look right parked outside a police station”

………

Alec wasn't even slightly surprised that Lucifer’s driving style was as full on as his apparent attitude to life although he supposed when you were the devil himself speed limits probably didn't matter that much to you. He had more than a sneaking suspicion that Lucifer was driving more flamboyantly than usual to annoy Jace who he and Magnus had insisted take the front seat so they could sit together.

They’d been driving for about five minutes when Lucifer’s phone started to ring and with a push of a button on the steering wheel he answered. 

“Why Detective Decker missing me already?” Alec saw the smile light up Lucifer’s face in the rear view mirror.

 _“Yes that’s exactly it. Or perhaps I'm just calling to see where the hell you are..”_ Granted it was difficult to tell much about a person by their voice over the phone but his first impression of the detective was that she was certainly no nonsense.

“I was just catching up with some family. Come on now detective, admit it, you did miss me didn't you?” Lucifer turned to look at Magnus and Alec and winked, completely ignoring the traffic up ahead.

 _“Fine, whatever. Look turns out we were right. A body’s turned up and Detective Garroway and I are heading over to take a look now. I'm texting you the address so just meet us there okay..”_ Before Lucifer had a chance to answer the detective had hung up. 

“Excellent. Let the fun begin..” Lucifer grinned before fiddling with his phone and once again ignoring basic road safety. Although Jace was playing it cool Alec could tell that his parabatai was having a hard time in the front seat, his knuckles were white where he was gripping the seat so hard. Jace never had liked mundane modes of transport.

Lucifer started fiddling with the in car sat-nav and Jace seemed to finally lose it.

“Look just tell me the address and I’ll direct you.” He snapped.

Lucifer didn't answer, instead he dramatically swung out to overtake the car in front narrowly missing a yellow cab coming the other way.

“To the scene of the crime..” Lucifer said with a flourish of his hand and put his foot down as he zoomed between the traffic.

“Well I suppose at least you all know the positively edible detective wolf so it shouldn't be a problem getting you in..” Lucifer mused, largely seeming to be thinking aloud more than actually expecting a response. 

“That and glamour runes..” Jace muttered under his breath, his vice like grip on the seat not relaxing at all.

“I hate to burst your bubble Blondie but that’s not going to work. At least I'm almost certain it won't.” Lucifer tilted his head as if trying to work something out.

“I thought you said the detective was mundane? If she has the sight doesn't that make things more complicated.” Alec scrunched his brow in confusion and leant forward into the space between the two front seats. 

It was bad enough that the mundane police had somehow managed to get involved in a case involving warlock murders but now it seemed that their normal tricks wouldn't work either. Quite honestly it seemed that the more he found out the more and more complex the situation was becoming. 

“Well let's just say the detective is somewhat of an exception to most rules. Think of her as gift from god, almost literally. Or to put it another way blame Amenadiel.” Lucifer replied rather too enigmatically for Alec’s liking. Magnus just shrugged tiredly as he glanced back at him.

Alec was rapidly realising that when it came to Lucifer he’d have to get used to feeling like he was constantly missing out on something. He didn't like it one bit.

“And here we are. Well let’s see what dastardly crime scene awaits us, eh?” Lucifer pulled up to curb and practically bounced out ot the car before ducking his head back in and looking pointedly at Jace. “See Blondie, nothing to worry about.” 

“Wasn't worried.” Jace grumbled.

“And yet, the finger marks on my seat say different.” Lucifer smirked.

“Whatever.” Jace pointedly ignored him as he stepped out the car and walked over to the sidewalk folding his arms defensively in front of him.

“Shall we?” Magnus opened the car door and signalled to Alec who rolled his eyes before following.

………….

“Unbelievable.” Lucifer muttered under his breath as he took in the scene around him. “This killer is truly evil.”

Magnus and Alec exchanged a look as they glanced around the fairly innocuous area they were standing in. The nondescript streets were lined with cars and the whole area was dominated by the dramatic facade of a church, it’s spire reaching high into the grey Brooklyn sky. It was only when Magnus noticed the two uniform officers standing at the church’s entrance that he realised what Lucifer was so upset about. 

“On the plus side at least they’re pissing off dear old dad, so upsides.” Lucifer shrugged clearly not one to be upset for more than a few seconds.

Beside him Alec shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at Lucifer with one eye slightly narrowed and Jace rested his hand pointedly on the hilt of his seraph blade. Lucifer just strode purposefully towards the cops at the doorway, smile plastered all over his face. With a shrug Magnus followed. 

“Hi Magnus” The younger of the cops, a petite dark haired girl who Magnus recognised as one of Luke’s pack, smiled as soon as she saw him. Her eyes got a little wider as she saw Alec and Jace following behind.

Whilst relations with the downworld had improved significantly, thanks in the main to a lot of hard work on his boyfriend’s part, it still pained Magnus to see there was still some way to go.

“Magnus, Alec, Jace.” The other cop, yet another pack member, seemed more comfortable with the presence of shadowhunters . He nodded towards all three of them, his back ramrod straight as if determined to look professional.

“Hey Steve.” Jace grinned. “Luke dragged you two into this?” 

“Yeah, it’s a weird one alright.” Steve shrugged as Magnus glanced between the two of them.

Whilst Alec made a lot of effort building bridges between the different factions of the Shadowworld Jace was nowhere near as invested. It wasn't so much that he didn't care, more that he didn't want to make things so formal, instead spending his time hanging out at the Hunter’s Moon which was no doubt where he’d met the werewolf. 

“Good grief, you lot get everywhere.” Lucifer huffed in indignation indicating the cops. “How am I supposed to keep the Shadowworld secret from the good detective when there are Downworlders turning up left right and centre like the proverbial bad pennies?” 

“Your detective doesn't know who you are?” Alec asked and Magnus couldn't help but wonder the same thing. It wasn't exactly as if Lucifer was subtle with his true nature, he didn't even use a pseudonym. 

“Well funny story really. I've told her multiple time but she stubbornly refuses to believe me. Granted my devil face being taken away hasn’t helped and quite frankly I refuse to show her my wings. Bloody things are so inconvenient, doesn't matter how many times I cut them off they just keep popping back.” Lucifer replied 

“You cut them off. Damn I’d love to have wings..” Jace piped up earning yet another glare from Lucifer, something that was rapidly becoming the norm.

“Of course you would angel boy but let me tell you those things just get in the way. That and I'm pretty sure it’s just my father playing games again.” A frown crossed Lucifer’s face briefly before he reverted to his default smooth facade.

If there was one thing that Magnus truly understood about his uncle it was what it was like to a have a fractious relationship with your father. Granted Asmodeus had never thrown him out of his home but he had tried on more than one occasion to trick Magnus into ruling a hell dimension. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Lucifer to have been forced into the very thing he dreaded and taking milenia to finally escape. 

“You know I have to say I'm a little disappointed I don't have to talk my way into the crime scene. I was really looking forward to trying out my cover story for this lot. Well I guess the detective will be the first one to hear my genius explanation.” Lucifer changed the subject rapidly before reaching for the church doors. Magnus decided he really didn't want to know what Lucifer had planned.

The interior of the church was exactly as Magnus suspected it would be, cold and foreboding. After the bright light of the outside everything looked dim and washed out, illuminated only by the light coming in through the stained glass windows and the bright police tape cordoning off the area around the altar seemed entirely out of place in the otherwise staid space. Up ahead there was a flurry of activity and Magnus saw the distinctive figure of Luke directing people around. 

As the door clattered closed behind them an unfamiliar figure looked up, a slim blonde woman dressed in jeans, a plain t shirt, and a black leather jacket, her blonde hair tied back in a severe ponytail. Luke hadn't noticed them yet but Lucifer’s detective clearly had and even from this distance Magnus could tell by the look on her face she wasn't happy at all.

It was only when she came storming down the aisle that Luke noticed they’d arrived and smiled, finishing off his instructions before following behind her.

“Seriously? Lucifer you do know this is a crime scene, you can't just bring anyone you want along let alone three of them.” Chloe Decker was clearly a force to be reckoned with and more importantly seemed to have absolutely no hesitation in calling Lucifer out, something that Magnus found more than a little amusing. 

“Oh relax Detective. Think of it as bringing reinforcements.” Lucifer smiled and judging by the way the detective narrowed her eyes as she glanced at the the three of them she wasn't even slightly convinced. 

“It’s okay Chloe. I know them.” Luke arrived in the nick of time and laid a reassuring hand on the detective’s shoulder. Magnus rolled his eyes as he saw Jace surreptitiously turning off his glamour rune with a slightly put out expression on his face. 

“You do?” Decker turned to Luke looking more than a little confused. 

“What can I say detective, my family loves to help law enforcement.” Lucifer grinned. “ Ah so introductions I think..”

Luke crossed his arms and stepped back a look of ill concealed amusement on his face as he waited to see how Lucifer would explain the presence of the three of them. Honestly Magnus dreaded the answer to that question. 

“You brought your family to a crime scene? Of course you did.” Chloe sighed in resignation.

“Well strictly speaking just my nephew, the rest, well..” Lucifer indicated that Magnus step forward and reluctantly he did. He’d come this far he supposed so he may as well go along with whatever harebrained scheme Lucifer had cooked up. That and if there was really someone killing warlocks he needed to know.

“So this is my nephew, Magnus Bane. As you can see good looks run in the family.” Lucifer put an arm round his shoulder and grinned proudly.

Magnus had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he stepped forward plastering what he hoped was a winning smile on his face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Detective Decker. I have to say I'm intrigued to meet the woman who keeps Lucifer in check.” Magnus held out his hand and Chloe shook it firmly, her frosty demeanor seeming to thaw slightly at his words.

“I wouldn't go that far.” She shrugged.

“Now then don't undersell yourself my dear.” Magnus replied with a wink and the detective broke into a more genuine smile. He had the distinct impression he was going to like Detective Decker a great deal. 

“Yes well as fun as this undoubtedly is, I was in the middle of introductions.” Lucifer pouted slightly only relaxing when the attention turned back to him. “So as I was about to say I thought Magnus would be useful to the investigation, after all he is one of the top psychics in New York. Isn't that right Magnus?”

Behind Chloe, Luke snorted out a laugh which he disguised as a cough and Magnus was pretty sure he literally saw detective Decker close off again. 

“A psychic? Really?” Chloe folded her arms defensively.

“Hey I was sceptical too but he’s really good.” Luke chipped in, enjoying the situation far more than Magnus felt was really warranted. For once Magnus was lost for words, instead narrowing his eyes at Luke who grinned back. 

“And this dark haired beauty is Magnus’ lovely boyfriend, Alexander.” Lucifer waved an arm in Alec’s direction. 

“Alec.” Magnus threw Alec a sympathetic look as he heard his boyfriend mumble under his breath. 

“Alec here..” Lucifer began to speak only for Luke to interrupt.

“Yeah Alec and Jace here are PI’s. They help us out a lot, you know with budget cuts and all.” Luke clearly didn't want to see what Lucifer would cook up next and so took control. Chloe nodded cautiously.  “In fact Jace, might be worthwhile getting in touch with Izzy. We could do with her magic at the crime scene.”

Chloe turned her attention to Luke and seeing her confusion he continued whilst Jace texted Izzy. 

“Their sister is the best forensic pathologist in the city. Sadly not one of ours but at least she’s happy to help as a consultant.” He explained. 

“Okay, then that’s probably a good idea.” Chloe turned her attention to Jace. 

“Yes well I'm not sure I should introduce the two of you.” Lucifer stepped between Chloe and Jace. “You do have a weakness for douches after all.” 

“Hey.” Jace and Chloe objected in unison. 

“Fine then, PI Douche, Chloe Decker.” Lucifer waved a hand half heartedly between the pair as he stepped aside. “Actually no that doesn't work. Blondie Douche? Nope. New York Douche? I must be losing my touch I'm usually much better at this.” 

Lucifer scrunched his brow apparently lost in thought. 

“So the crime scene then?” Magnus was determined to get things back on track. 

“Sound like a plan.” Luke agreed. 

Once more Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand as they followed the detective up the aisle, knowing without Magnus having to explain how anxious he felt about what awaited. As High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus knew pretty much every warlock in the city and many of them he counted as friends. The thought that he was about to see the corpse of someone he knew mutilated by a crazed person filled him with dread but nonetheless he knew it was his duty to make sure that the victim got justice. 

As they neared the altar Magnus saw crime tech’s taking photos of a body laid on the floor but he couldn't quite see who it was yet, only a dark jean covered leg. When the tech stepped aside Magnus got a full view.

The corpse was laid out, arms folded almost reverentially over the chest and a large crucifix placed on his abdomen. The warlock’s lank brown hair was arranged neatly around his face, his eyes were closed with what looked like sacramental wafers placed carefully on top. He would've looked peaceful were it not for the raw flesh along the side of his face and down his neck where the skin had been meticulously removed. Of course Magnus knew who it was. He also knew exactly why the skin was removed, because this particular warlock’s mark was lizard-like scales that ran up his neck.

“Rufus..Why didn't you leave when I told you to?” Magnus gasped as he looked over the body.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“You know the victim?” Chloe turned round to glare at Magnus and Alec found himself placing himself defensively between the pair of them.

“Actually we all do.” Alec replied determined to take the focus off his boyfriend who was no doubt still processing his thoughts on the scene. 

“And yet Magnus here apparently told him to leave.” Chloe Decker clearly wasn't one to let go of what she saw as a potential lead. 

“Yes detective, I did.” Magnus laid a hand on Alec’s arm as if reassuring him that everything was okay before stepping forward to address the detective. “I can tell by your reaction earlier that you’re not a believer in psychics and I don't blame you for your mistrust. Rufus here was exactly the sort of fake psychic that gives us all a bad name and I told him in no uncertain term that he should leave or I’d report his misdoings to the police.” 

Alec’s lips quirked a little, more than a little proud of his boyfriend’s quick thinking. 

“Okay.” Chloe said slowly as if still thinking things through. “That doesn't explain why the killer chose him though. I mean it’s definitely the same signature..” 

“He always leaves them somewhere connected to god and always with all the religious junk spread around them. Talk about adding insult to injury.” Lucifer added his voice oozing contempt. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head slightly before turning back to Magnus. 

“So I take it you knew the victim quite well. Presumably someone like that had more than a few enemies, so any other information you have may well help us to work out if there’s some pattern to the victims.” Chloe said, determined to find out more. Honestly Alec was beginning to respect her tenacity. 

“I'm not sure what else I can tell you..” Magnus began to speak only to be interrupted by the arrival of Isabelle laden down with her forensic equipment. 

“Shit! Rufus!” Izzy grimaced as she caught sight of the body before noticing the questioning look on Chloe's face. “Sorry got distracted there. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, Luke said I should come down and help, you know with the forensics.” 

“Chloe Decker and this is Lucifer Morningstar. “ Chloe nodded curtly. Alec had to hand it to his sister she only twitched her eyebrow slightly when she heard Lucifer’s name. “You knew the victim too?” 

Izzy sighed tiredly as she put her cases down before glancing sadly at Alec. 

“He was my drug dealer for a while.” Izzy stated plainly and honestly Alec couldn't be more proud of how far his sister had come. “I’m an addict but I'm in NA, six months clean.” 

“Ooh a drug dealer, suddenly talk dark and greasy here is a lot more interesting.” Lucifer grinned. “What kind of drugs? Molly? Coke? Please let it be something fun.”

“Yin Fen is not fun.” Alec snapped, more than a little irritated by Lucifer’s attitude to something that had nearly ruined his sister’s life. 

“Yin Fen? I don't think I've heard of that before..” Alec realised his mistake as soon as the detective began to talk again.

“That’s because it’s not a fun one at all. Honestly people still take that? There was me thinking that New York was at the forefront of everything. You know I have to say I'm a little disappointed.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and Alec was more than a little grateful for the save.

It seemed to be very much the norm now that one minute he’d be beyond angry or irritated at Lucifer and the next he’d be grateful. The man, if you could even call him that, was a walking contradiction.

“Yin Fen’s the street name for a particularly unpleasant drug that as far as I knew had died out with flower power. Horrible stuff, very addictive.” Lucifer explained to Chloe before turning his megawatt smile to Isabelle. “I have to say Miss Lightwood, the fact that you managed to get off the stuff is more than a little impressive.” 

Izzy shrugged apparently not even fazed by Lucifer’s blatant flirting.

“So any chance I can get my hands on the body then?” Izzy looked back to her normal excited self as she scanned her eyes up and down the corpse in front of her. 

“Now I like her.” Lucifer blatantly looked Izzy up and down. “Your sister I take it? Any chance she’s available?”

Alec glared back at Lucifer where he had come to stand right next to him.

“She has a boyfriend.” Alec snapped.

“Well doesn't hurt to ask. Still having a boyfriend never stopped me before.” Lucifer shrugged before straightening his cuffs and turning his attention back to the remains of Rufus.

“He’s a daylighter, very powerful.” Somehow Alec managed to keep a straight face as he whispered in Lucifer’s ear. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined describing Simon Lewis as powerful, but desperate times and all that. 

“He has the mark of Cain..” he added for good measure. 

“Really? Now that is interesting….I don’t suppose he knows how to remove it does he? The real Cain is dying to know how. Or at least he wishes he was. Dying that is...hmm I really am off my game today, must be the lack of sunlight.” As ever Lucifer’s thoughts went off on a tangent. Deciding that following his train of thought was probably not a great idea and really not wanting to go into how Lucifer knew the infamous Cain, Alec turned his attention back to the detective.

Detective Decker was tapping her finger to her lip, deep in thought as Izzy snapped on bright blue examination gloves and crouched down to begin her investigation.

“Okay, so first impressions. Clearly the skin was removed post-mortem.” Chloe leaned forward to watch closer as Izzy spoke. “See here, there’s minimal bleeding which would indicate the heart was already stopped.” 

Izzy pointed to the edges of the wound as Chloe nodded in agreement whilst Luke looked on like a proud parent.

“And hey look here, a puncture wound.” Izzy turned back Rufus ear to reveal an area of bruising. “So my guess would be cause of death would be poisoning but I’ll know more when I get him back to my lab.

“Told you she’s good.” Luke grinned as he watched on. 

“Yeah that’s a good catch. Our pathologist in LA found the same on the bodies there but the lab couldn't find any sign of a toxin.” Chloe said. Izzy sat back on her heels and looked up at her. 

“Trust me if there’s a toxin I’ll find it.” If anyone else had said it they would have come across as cocky or even overconfident, Alec thought, but his sister spoke with such determination that it sounded more like a promise. “So one question. The other bodies are they all laid out like this?” 

“Yes. Why?” Chloe leaned closer again. 

“Well it’s just weird isn't it? I mean Rufus was a scumbag and yet he’s been laid out like a saint.” Izzy said getting to her feet and dusting down her tight black jeans.

“So you think….? Hmm what we really need is a profiler..” Luke agreed. 

“Perfect, I've got just the woman.” Lucifer grinned and reached for his phone. 

Taking advantage of the distraction Magnus stepped up to run his magic over the body and taking his lead Alec tried to distract Chloe. 

“So is he always like this?” Alec nodded towards Lucifer.

“Honestly? Yeah pretty much. But he’s always had my back so..” Chloe glanced fondly at Lucifer but the look was gone in a second. “Also, he has this way of getting people to tell him things. Honestly it’s a bit weird. Can I ask you something Alec?” 

“Umm yeah?” Alec hesitated for a second unsure of what the detective was going to ask. 

“It’s just..look this is going to sound silly..” Chloe rubbed her neck nervously. Alec smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “He says he’s the devil.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was an unbelieving look.

“I know, I know.” Chloe raised her hands in surrender. “It’s just his thing, you know the name and all..but the devil can't have a nephew can he? It’s just sometimes..”

Chloe bit her lip a little as she watched Lucifer fiddle with his phone and out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Magnus finishing up his magical examination.

“Yeah look I get it. I mean Magnus, he’s, well different I suppose, but in a really good way.” Alec was determined to keep Chloe busy until his boyfriend was finished. “I mean not just the psychic thing. He’s way more flamboyant than me..”

“But you make it work?” Chloe seemed strangely invested in Alec’s answer and he glanced between her and Lucifer wondering if there was perhaps more going on there than met the eye.

“Yeah. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” Alec replied. Magnus came up beside him having finished his examination and looped an arm around his waist.

“Darling what are you telling the detective about me? Good things I hope?” Magnus winked as he looked at him and Alec couldn't help but smile back dopily at him.

“Always.” Alec said and Magnus leant forward and pecked him lightly in the lips. When he pulled back he caught sight of Chloe watching them an almost wistful smile on her lips.

“Finally..” Lucifer exclaimed as his phone call connected. Turning the screen round to face everyone the face of a blonde woman with glasses was revealed. She didn't look happy.

“So everyone this is my therapist and friend Doctor Linda.” Lucifer announced proudly.

“You have a therapist?” Jace asked, barely concealing a smirk on his face.

“Of course Blondie. I live in LA everyone has a therapist. You should try it. It might make you less annoying..” Lucifer replied indicating the whole of Jace with his free hand. Jace huffed indignation and scowled back at him. 

“Lucifer. I'm in the middle of a consult.” Dr Linda replied tersely. 

In the background Alec heard a man’s voice asking if the session was over and Linda turned away from the screen to reassure her patient. 

“Yes, but this is far more interesting.” Lucifer spun the camera back to face him and winked at the screen.

Alec heard the doctor sigh loudly before talking to her patient and reassuring him that they would talk more later. A few seconds later he heard a door open and close.

“Right then let’s get this over with, and Lucifer this had better be good.” Linda’s voice was simultaneously tired and no nonsense. 

“Oh but it is. This is your opportunity to help catch a heinous serial killer. Exciting isn't it?”

There was, Alec thought, something so infectious about the way Lucifer spoke. Listening to him it was impossible to not get dragged along with how he was feeling. Judging by the softening expression Dr. Linda wasn't immune either. 

“Fine, but you owe me one.” The doctor sounded exasperated but there was no mistaking the slight smile playing on the corners of her lips. 

“Lovely.” Lucifer practically purred. “Now introductions first, then on to the main event.”

Lucifer went round the group dutifully introducing them all with the exception of Jace who he only introduced as ‘Blondie’ much to his parabatai’s annoyance. Finally he turned to Magnus. 

“And leaving the best till last. My nephew Magnus Bane.” There was something touching about the proud smile on Lucifer’s face as he spoke about Magnus and Alec was sure he could see genuine affection there.

“Wait, sorry, did you say nephew?” Linda scrunched her brows in confusion. “Do you mean he’s like….um….does he take after Amenadiel?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, Alec wasn't sure if it was in amusement or as a question but one thing was sure. It seemed by the doctor’s awkward framing of the question that she was fully aware of Lucifer’s true nature.

“The good doctor and I have no secrets. I'm led to believe that’s the point of therapy, complete transparency and all that.” Lucifer explained cagily, the doctor snorted derisively in the background. Turning back to Linda he continued. “But to answer your question, no he’s not like Amenadiel. In fact I would say his boyfriend, the delicious Alexander is more like him. Oh and the blonde one too. No, Magnus is quite magical..”

Alec cringed internally, remembering the time he had used the exact same phrase to describe Magnus when being grilled by Izzy. Lucifer said it with much more grace than he’d ever managed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Doctor. I would imagine you have your hands full looking after my uncle.” Magnus replied smoothly, effectively ending the practically coded conversation.

“Oh you have no idea.” Linda grinned before returning to her business like attitude. “Now how about you hand me over to Chloe. I have another appointment soon you know.” 

Without waiting for Lucifer to reply Chloe grabbed the phone from his hands.

“Hi Linda, thank you for doing this.” Chloe spoke with an easy familiarity to the doctor, as if they were good friends which struck Alec as a little strange. The more insight he got into Lucifer’s life the more complicated it seemed to be. 

“No problem. Although the timing could’ve been better. But I know what he’s like when he gets an idea in his head..” Linda laughed.

“I know, right?” Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lucifer and he held up his hands in surrender as if he couldn't possibly understand what they were talking about. “Anyway I’d really appreciate your input on this one. I'm pretty sure we have a serial killer. The MO has been the same on all the murders, but there just doesn't seem to be any pattern to the victimology. I was hoping if you could see the crime scene you might be able to give us some insight into their thinking. It’s detective Garroway’s crime scene so if it’s okay with him.” 

“Be my guest. Always worthwhile getting another perspective and as I've said before just Luke is fine.” Luke smiled as he moved into view next to Chloe and Alec was pretty sure he heard Linda giggle before hastily clearing her throat. 

“Okay then. I can’t promise I’ll be much use, it’s not really my area, but I’ll see what I can do..” Linda said, Chloe nodded sharply in response before walking over to the crime scene and giving Linda a full view of the body. 

“So first thoughts, are all the bodies laid out like that?” Alec peered over Chloe’s shoulder trying to look as subtle as possible. He could see Linda fiddling with her glasses, a look of absolute concentration on her face. 

“Yes. I mean it doesn't make sense does it? The bodies are mutilated but it’s almost like…” Chloe paused as if trying to find the words. 

“The killer shows regret afterwards? Yes, that was my thought at first but it’s more than that I think. What if the mutilations and the laying out are connected..” Alec leant in closer intrigued by what Linda was saying. “What if the killer’s intention is to somehow purify the body, if the mutilations are to remove something they deem to be impure.”

“You mean like a tattoo or a piercing, something like that?” Chloe replied and Alec tensed a little. It was ridiculous really, there was no way that the women would work out that the killer was removing warlock marks but the talk of removing potential impurities was a little too close to home to be comfortable. 

“Exactly that. It’s like they’re preparing them to meet god..” Linda’s face lit up with excitement. “Perhaps the killer sees their victims as in need of salvation.”

“And he wants to punish them again by sending them to dear old dad..and they say I'm evil.” Lucifer interrupted. 

“Which is not what I meant at all..” Linda rolled her eyes.

“So in their mind the killer thinks they’re somehow helping the victim?” Luke added before exchanging a look of relief with Alec. They were both thinking the same thing, they weren’t dealing with some remaining member of the circle then. Alec wasn’t sure if that made the situation better or much worse. He suspected the latter. 

“Actually that might make sense. This victim was apparently involved in the drugs trade, another one was a party girl, a couple we haven't even been able to identify properly..” Chloe carried on ignoring everyone else and once more Alec couldn't help but admire her ability retain her focus. He guessed she’d had more than a little practice working with Lucifer.

“Yes! The trouble is what they see as sinful may not be predictable. I think you’re probably dealing with a religious zealot. On the plus side that sort of person would be noticeable in the sort of circles they’d have to go to find their victims so…” Linda tapped her forefingers together as if deep in thought. 

“We should try and retrace this victims steps, see if anything unusual turns up..” Chloe said. “Thanks Linda, that’s been really helpful..”

“Glad to help. Oh and Lucifer, we have lot to talk about when you get back. Also perhaps a trip to New York at some point, meet the family.” Linda added pointedly. 

“And meeting up with the local police? I saw that look doctor…” Lucifer teased and Luke shrugged in the background. 

“I don't know what you mean..” Linda objected. 

“Of course not.” Lucifer leered. “I see the appeal though it’s the wolfish charm isn't it?” 

Lucifer winked at the screen. 

“Oh….no...you mean..” Linda’s eyes widened as the hidden meaning behind Lucifer’s words sunk in.

“Well as ever dear doctor it’s been a pleasure. Now gotta dash..” Lucifer smirked as he moved to disconnect the call, grabbing the phone back from Chloe. 

“Wait, no, you can't just leave it like…” Lucifer didn't wait for Linda to finish talking before he hung up. 

Popping the phone back in his suit jacket he turned his attention back to the group. “So, if I were a skeazy New York drug dealer where would I go??” 

“That’s actually a good question.” Chloe spoke more as if she was thinking out loud than actually talking to everyone. 

“Of course it is. I asked it.” Lucifer said, pouting slightly as if annoyed that the detective had doubted him. 

Ignoring him, Chloe moved over to Izzy and Alec made sure he was near enough to step in if needed. Whilst he knew his sister was quite capable of looking after herself he never could really shake off being a protective big brother. 

“Look I hate to ask but when you were..” Chloe shifted a little awkwardly as if unwilling to finish the sentence. 

“When I was using where did I meet Rufus?” Izzy raised an eyebrow, apparently not bothered by the question. 

“Yes.” Chloe replied “I know it was a while ago but at least it’s a start.” 

Izzy nodded and glanced at Alec and Magnus before continuing. Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw Magnus nod almost imperceptibly. 

“Last time I saw Rufus was at bar, The Hunter’s Moon but I doubt he still goes, sorry, I mean I doubt he still went there.” Izzy shrugged. “Not after Magnus warned him off.” 

“You’re probably right, but someone there might know where he hung out after that..” Chloe’s reasoning was good but Alec couldn't help but feel that taking the devil and a not-really mundane detective to a bar that would be almost invariably packed to the rafters with downworlders didn't sound like a great plan. 

“Oh I do so love a New York bar. I just knew this was going to be a fun investigation.” Lucifer grinned as Alec glanced across at Luke hoping that his expression conveyed his concerns properly. Luke seemed remarkably unconcerned and just winked at him.

“We’re hunting down a serial killer Lucifer. Can we please take this seriously?” Chloe snapped, rolling her eyes.

“Oh believe me, I am detective, but you can have fun at the same time. You might want to try it sometime, you know loosen up…” Lucifer stopped talking as Chloe held a hand up to silence him. 

“So this bar, where is it?” Chloe scanned the group turning away from Lucifer. 

Alec bit his lip as he looked between the others trying his best to fight the feeling that this was a disastrous idea. Luckily Magnus seemed to decide to take matters into his own hands. 

“Ah it’s quite the famous spot around here. May I make a suggestion?” Magnus stepped forward gracefully and Alec wondered once more at his boyfriend’s ability to draw everyone’s attention without even trying. “If I accompany Lucifer and detective Decker in their car, Luke can bring Alexander and Jace. It may be a little cosy in just the one car.”

Alec looked at Magnus one eye slightly closed as he tried to work out why Magnus wanted them to separate before it dawned on him. That way Alec could fill Luke in what had happened in the loft without Chloe Decker overhearing, something he clearly didn't trust Jace to do without massively exaggerating. It made perfect sense. 

“Actually yes, that could work.” Chloe tapped her finger to her lip. 

“Lovely. Just think detective, it’ll be the perfect chance to get to know my fabulous nephew better.” Lucifer smiled.

“I thought you hated your family.” Chloe narrowed her eyes as she looked at Lucifer. 

“Ordinarily yes, but Magnus is actually an interesting relative unlike my boring, holier than thou brother and control freak father.” Lucifer said. 

Whilst Alec had to agree with Lucifer’s appraisal of Magnus, it was difficult to wrap his head around the Great Sword of God Amenadiel being described as boring, not to mention the way he was so derogatory about God. 

“Well that’s all sorted out then.” Magnus interrupted, clearly as reluctant as Alec to get caught up with whatever unresolved tension was between Lucifer and the detective. “Detective Decker, I would love to hear how you manage to work with my uncle. I'm sure there are lots of stories.”

Chloe’s face lit up at Magnus words but Lucifer began to pout.

“Maybe this isn't such a good idea,” Lucifer grumbled as Chloe and Magnus began to walk to the car already laughing and joking over some story. Obviously concerned about what the detective was saying he rushed after them. 

“So the devil’s in New York now.” Luke laughed as soon as they were out of earshot. 

“Yeah..” Alec replied, his voice sounding tired and not just because it was now getting on towards evening.

“So that’s really him?” Izzy grinned excitedly as she joined in the conversation. “He’s not what I expected at all.” 

“Yeah, well the guy’s an ass if you ask me..” Jace grumbled shoving his hands roughly in his pockets.

“And the fact that he called you Blondie Douche has nothing to do with it..” Alec couldn't resist teasing his brother. 

“Oh that’s brilliant..” Izzy laughed whilst Jace just scowled. 

“To be fair you did call him evil so…” Alec added enjoying his parabatai’s discomfort a little too much. 

“The Devil.. Remember?” Jace folded his arms defensively. 

“I don't think anyone expected Lucifer himself to be a crime fighter.” Luke laughed. “Now I think about it I guess it kind of makes sense..” 

“See? I said it was weird..” Jace grumbled. 

“Well we’d better get going. I'm guessing Magnus is going to take them the long way, buy us a bit more time.” Luke gestured towards the exit in a way that reminded Alec of a teacher herding a group of children. “You okay here Izzy?” 

“Yeah, I’ll call Raj and get help to get the body to institute.” Izzy replied. “But I'm telling you now, one of you better text me later so I can catch up with you. This whole thing is way too much fun.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow at Izzy. 

“Well I mean apart from the dead body and the serial killer stuff. Geez Alec, I thought getting with Magnus would make you less of a buzzkill.” Izzy huffed.

Ignoring her Alec turned to Jace and Luke. 

“We should…” Alec nodded his head towards the door. 

“What you mean before Maia rips Lucifer’s head off..” Jace seemed almost excited about that thought. 

“Pretty much, yeah!” Luke grinned as he put a hand on Jace’s shoulder. 

“I’ll text you okay..”As they were leaving Alec looked over his shoulder and shouted at Izzy.

“You’d better..” Izzy replied.

  



	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the Hunter’s Moon confirmed one thing to Magnus. He genuinely liked Chloe Decker. He had however learnt a few interesting tidbits, firstly that she and Lucifer seemed inordinately close, secondly that Amenadiel was apparently also in LA and finally that Chloe’s roommate was none other than the infamous Mazikeen. 

Magnus knew that he probably shouldn't be as anti-demon as he was, after all he was half demon himself as were many of his closest friends, but it was hard not to be given his history. Having said that Chloe only really seemed to have good things to say about Maze so maybe he’d need to rethink. 

He didn't have a great deal of time to delve further before they arrived at their destination, Magnus having directing them a route that was slightly longer than strictly necessary but not long enough to arouse suspicion. He only hoped he’d bought the others enough time. 

As they stepped into the dark interior of the bar his eyes were instantly drawn to the tall figure of Alec and instantly felt some of the tension leaving his shoulders. Alec, Luke and Jace were standing at the bar chatting to Maia whose lips were set in thin line as she folded her arm listening to whatever Luke was telling her. 

Behind them the bell on the door jangled to announce their arrival and Maia’s head instantly snapped round smiling briefly at Magnus before frowning as she caught sight of Chloe and Lucifer. 

“I wonder how they got here before us.” Lucifer asked not even trying to mask the sarcasm in his voice. Magnus just shrugged. “Well let's get investigating.” 

“Lucifer, wait! Let’s make one thing clear, I'm asking the questions.” Chloe glared at Lucifer. 

“Well of course my dear detective.” Lucifer waved an arm to allow Chloe to go ahead of him. “Unless of course your questions are boring..” 

Chloe glared over her shoulder at him before making her way to join the others.

“So Maia, this is the LA detective I was telling you about and her civilian consultant.” Luke said. Maia looked at the pair with unmistakable hostility. “Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar. This is Maia Roberts, she practically runs this bar and if anyone knows anything it’ll be her. We go back a long way so she’ll be happy to help.”

“I'm sure she will. I’d wager that the two of you are pretty close.” Lucifer smiled as he looked pointedy at Maia’s neck. Maia stared back defiantly. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe hissed 

“No, no, he’s right. Maia’s like a daughter to me.” Luke held a hand up to calm the situation. 

“I bet she is..” Lucifer muttered under his breath. 

“Sorry Ms. Roberts, I was wondering if I could ask you few questions if that’s okay. I take it Detective Garroway has filled you in?” Chloe physically turned away from Lucifer and focused all her attention on Maia.

“Yeah he said. About Rufus?” Maia folded her arms and stared back. 

“So we were wondering if he’d been around here recently..” Chloe began 

“Not recently, haven't seen that scumbag since Magnus warned him off.” Maia was practically growling. 

“I take it you didn't like him..” Chloe prodded gently 

“You could say that..” Maia glanced across at Magnus and seeing her hesitation to say more Magnus nodded for her to continue in what he hoped was a reassuring way. 

“So he had a lot of enemies?” Chloe asked. 

“That’s an understatement. The guy was a bottom feeder…” Maia snapped.

“So can you think of anyone who may have had enough of a grudge to want to kill him..” Chloe leant in a little further sensing she was on to something. 

“You’re joking right? Only half the regulars in this bar.” Maia waved her arm to indicate the rag tag collection of patrons filling the bar. 

“We’ll need a list..” Chloe reached into her pocket to draw out a notebook only pausing when Maia laughed. 

“No point. Trust me if anyone here had finished him off they’d have ripped him apart and you’d never find the body…” Maia seemed almost proud as she spoke. 

“Maia..” Luke warned under his breath. 

“No. You know it too Luke. Hell, I’d have done it if I’d got the chance..we all would..” Maia glared at Luke.

“Oh I like her..” Lucifer, who’d been suspiciously quiet up until this point clearly decided it was high time he joined in. “Well it seems like this getting us nowhere..”

“I still have some questions..” Chloe tried to redirect the conversation. 

“Oh come now Detective. The victim hasn't been here for months and more importantly I'm standing in a bar without a drink. Surely that has to be somewhat of crime.” Lucifer pouted before turning his most charming smile on Maia. 

Magnus exchanged a look with Alec, both of them fascinated by how the conversation was going. 

“Seriously?” Chloe rolled her eyes as Lucifer barged in front of her. 

“What? This was supposed to be fun and now I'm bored.” Lucifer turned back to Maia and Magnus could see her tough facade crumble a little. “So Maia right? I'm interested what do you really want? Rufus dead perhaps?”

There was no mistaking the glazed expression that took over Maia’s face and Alec glanced anxiously at Magnus. Magnus held his index finger up knowing that however much he tried Lucifer wouldn't be able to hold Maia in his sway for long.

“I want to carry on to do my Masters in Marine Biology, then travel for a research study.” Maia blurted out.

“Well that was unexpected..” Lucifer raised an eyebrow just as Maia seemed to break out of her stupor.

“I don't know what you just did, but if you do that again I’ll rip your throat out. I don't care who you are..” Maia practically lunged over the bar only being restrained by Luke’s lightning reflexes. 

“Look, maybe we should all just calm down.” Alec stepped between Lucifer and Maia. 

Magnus decided it was high time he stepped in as well. If he was honest he’d been not quite himself since Lucifer arrived, tending to try and merge into the background which was entirely unlike him. He knew why of course, because having his uncle here was just a constant reminder of his true father and that was something he most definitely wanted to play down, if not forget about. The thing was he was still holding onto past worries and as he watched his boyfriend intercede between Maia and Lucifer it hit him that Alec at least didn't seem the slightest bit bothered about the day’s revelations. No, it was high time he stepped up and behaved like the High Warlock he was, Lucifer or not. Straightening his suit jacket he stepped into the fray. 

“Well it seems this line of questioning is getting us nowhere, doesn't it? May I suggest we take a seat and decide where to go from here?” Magnus surreptitiously winked at Maia and he could see her relax slightly. “I’ll get us some drinks..”

“We’re in the middle of investigation..” Chloe began only for Lucifer to interrupt. 

“Ah Detective, one drink won't hurt.” Lucifer plastered on his most charming smile and Magnus was pretty sure he saw the exact moment Chloe’s resolved cracked. 

“Fine, but just the one..” She conceded before Luke led them over to a corner booth leaving Maia and Magnus alone.

“I'm sorry about that.” Magnus indicated over his shoulder to where the group was settling down and Chloe was pulling case files out of her bag and spreading them on the table. “Has Luke filled you in on what’s going on?” 

“Yeah..well a bit anyway..it’s true isn't it? He’s literally the devil.” Maia rested her hands on the bar as she watched Lucifer like a hawk. 

“Yes, yes he is.” Magnus replied. Maia hummed thoughtfully under her breath. 

“He’s…” She began before chewing her lip as if wondering how to continue. 

“Not exactly what you expected?” Magnus asked and she nodded her head slowly. “It’s a common misconception. The other fallen angels chose to go to hell, Lucifer, he was sent there. He sees himself as a punisher of the evil and he’s probably right. I don't necessarily agree with his method, patience is not really his strong point you know, but strange though it seems his motives are pure.”

“You sound like you know him well..” Maia tilted her head and looked at Magnus curriously. 

“Oh, not that well, but I do know him of old.” Magnus waved his arms round casually, trying to downplay his relationship with Lucifer. “The crimefighter part is a new thing but it does make a strange sort of sense.” 

Maia seemed lost in thought for a second before replying. 

“This isn't just Rufus is it?” Maia scrunched her brows as she glanced between Magnus and the group at the table.

“Sadly no, it appears that Lucifer and Detective Decker have been chasing a warlock killer across the country..”

“Which explains why you’re involved.”

“Indeed.”

“You don't think the Circle is back do you?” Magnus could see the tension returning to Maia’s stance and was quick to reassure her.

“No, the killer seems to show a certain degree of care for the victims afterwards..” Magnus realised the oddness of that statement and judging by the raising of Maia’s eyebrow she did too.

“And now they’re in New York..”

“It would appear so.” 

“So what can I do to help?” Maia set her jaw in determination. 

“Just keep an eye out for anyone new to the area, anyone acting strangely.” There honestly wasn't much more she could realistically do right now.

“Yeah, like that’s not half the people that walk into this place.” Maia smiled ruefully. “But yeah I can do that. I think maybe you might need to get back to that lot though..” 

Maia nodded over his shoulder and he could see that the discussion appeared to be getting somewhat heated at the table. 

“It seems I should.” Magnus sighed. 

“I’ll bring drinks over. Looks like you’re gonna need them.” Maia chuckled.

“Oh darling, you have no idea..” Magnus muttered as he turned to walk over to the others.

By the time he reached the table it became clear that Maia was right and there seemed to be a heated discussion going on. Chloe was leaning forward in her seat clearly trying to make her point whilst Alec was arguing equally strongly. Lucifer by contrast looked remarkably relaxed, lounging back and apparently enjoying the show. Luke as ever was trying to be the peacemaker and Jace was glaring defiantly at Chloe. 

“I said no. Absolutely not.” Alec leant forward, holding Chloe’s gaze firmly.

“But surely you can see it’s our only chance for a lead right now.” Chloe had toned down her combative tone and was now trying to appeal to Alec’s better nature. 

“Darling, are you okay?” Magnus slid in next to Alec and squeezed his thigh. Alec glanced at him before turning his attention back to Chloe. 

“So does someone want to fill me in on what the problem is?” Magnus glanced around the group. 

“She wants us to use Izzy to try and trace Rufus’ movements..” Alec didn't break eye contact with Chloe.

“Yes. As a former addict her asking questions would arouse much less suspicion.” Chloe laid her palms on the table and looked straight at Magnus. 

“Look I see you’re logic but things change rapidly, I seriously doubt she’d be any use now.” Luke added in diplomatically.

“Luke’s entirely correct. Detective Decker, I understand the urgency for leads but putting Isabelle in such as stressful situation is unlikely to help in anyway.” Magnus held up a hand to stop Chloe from speaking. “There may, however be another way.”

“Okay. What are you suggesting.” Chloe narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. 

“I know someone who may have an idea of where Rufus was getting his drug from.” Magnus said casually ignoring the looks that Alec, Luke and Jace threw in his direction. 

“Another dealer?” Lucifer grinned, suddenly seemingly far more invested in the conversation.

“No.” Magnus replied firmly, glancing up as Maia arrived with drinks.

“Careful she spits in them.” Jace muttered under his breath as Lucifer grabbed his glass. 

“Well I shall look forward to that,” Lucifer smiled smoothly at Maia who grimaced and shook her head.

Taking advantage of the distraction Alec leant into magnus. 

“Are you seriously gonna get Raphael involved too.” Alec whispered in his ear and Magnus shrugged. It really didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

………..

It was beyond frustrating that as of yet Alec had barely had two seconds alone with his boyfriend. The worst part was he knew that something was most definitely bothering him and as of yet he hadn't had the chance to really check he was okay. It certainly looked like he wouldn't even have a opportunity to talk to Magnus for the significant future as now they were on their way to Pandemonium. 

Magnus had spoken to Raphael who had agreed, no doubt somewhat reluctantly, to meet with Lucifer and Chloe but only on the understanding it was on neutral territory. To be fair it made perfect sense that the vampire didn't want Lucifer anywhere near the DuMort and he had a strong suspicion that Lucifer didn't want Chloe anywhere near a vampire nest.

He also knew that Magnus was anxious to check on his club, especially as from what Raphael had heard Rufus had been seen in the area. Magnus was far more relaxed than Alec but one thing he was very strict about was keeping Pandemonium drug free. 

“Well I have to say Magnus it’s very urban ghetto chic isn't it? You know you really must come down visit sometime, my club Lux is very classy, may give you some ideas how to improve this place.” Lucifer mused as they approached the entrance and Alec felt Magnus grip his hand tighter. He also didn't miss the look Chloe threw in Lucifer’s direction.

“Well that sounds lovely. Mind you, you should've seen this place to start with, just a disused warehouse that I’ve turned into one of the go to hotspots in town. Now remind me wasn't Lux an existing club you just renovated?” Magnus replied smoothly and Alec noticed Chloe’s lips quirk at the corners.

“Ah yes. It’s so hard to maintain a piece of history like Lux. Did you know it has historical status now.” Lucifer fired back before grinning wolfishly. “But I’m sure your little club is lovely too.” 

Alec could see Magnus clenching his jaw and was tempted to intervene but he didn't want it to seem like he thought his boyfriend couldn't fight his own battles.

“Well most of New York seem to think so.” Magnus muttered under his breath as they approached the entrance having bypassed the queue which was remarkably long considering it was still early evening for a nightclub. 

There were just the four of them now, Luke had decided to chase up other leads and Jace had disappeared to meet up with Clary who was returning from a week long trip to Idris. In some ways it was better, less complicated keeping track of everyone, but in other ways Alec missed having some degree of buffer between Lucifer and Magnus.

As they reached the velvet ropes the bouncer, a stoic looking vampire, sprang forward to let them in. 

“Thank you Stan.” Magnus smiled warmly and the vampire nodded. “Everything okay so far?”

One of the many things that Alec loved about Magnus was the way he made such an effort to engage with all his staff, knowing all their names and backstories. In many ways, Pandemonium felt more like a family than a workplace and that was entirely due to the way his boyfriend ran the club.

“So far so good. Still early though.” Stan shrugged. “As long as it’s not like last night we should be good.” 

“Problems?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing major. Just had to kick out a dealer.” Stan replied. From what Alec knew of him he wasn't exactly verbose and he couldn't help but feel the story was probably more dramatic than he implied.

“A dealer.” Chloe seemed suddenly alert as she dug into her bag and pulled out a photo. “I don't suppose it was this man.” 

“Rufus? Yeah that’s him.” Stan held the photo delicately between his fingers, the only sign that he was surprised was the slight widening of his eyes.

The photo itself was just of Rufus’ face, his eyes closed and head turned slightly so the raw flesh on the side couldn't be seen. Nonetheless there was no doubt that Stan knew full well that the warlock was dead.

“What time was this?” Chloe scrambled for her note book.

“Early. About 10 I think. He’d managed to sneak in somehow, if he’d come through the front we’d have noticed him. He’s banned from here.” Stan held Chloe’s gaze unflinchingly.

“And that was the last you saw of him?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah. I was here the rest of the night.” 

“Okay, well if you remember anything else.” Chloe handed over her card which Stan took and tucked into his top pocket.

“Well at least we know where our skeazy dealer was last night. It seems like the perfect opportunity to get inside and investigate don't you think…” Lucifer grinned excitedly as he strode purposefully into the club. Chloe followed swiftly afterwards muttering under her breath about his patience or lack thereof. 

“Well, shall we?” Magnus waved his hand dramatically towards the entrance.

Alec watched his boyfriend through slightly narrowed eyes. On the face of things Magnus was acting fine, but Alec knew that when he acted almost overconfident, as he was now, that it was often to mask some sort of insecurity. 

“You okay babe?” Alec scrunched his brow in concern as he looked at Magnus. 

“Darling, I'm fine.” Magnus leant forward and kissed Alec lightly. It was nothing more than a slight brush of the lips but despite all their years together Alec still found himself smiling. “Now I suspect we’d better get in there before my dearest uncle causes a scene don't you think?”

“Yeah, probably best..” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand.

It was, he thought, probably better to play along for now knowing that Magnus would only talk when he was ready. Despite his boyfriend’s words he knew that something was bothering him, the slight tension in his jaw and the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes were dead giveaways. 

As they stepped inside Pandemonium was practically already full and the dancefloor was heaving with people already. Alec remembered a time when he had felt like crawling out of his skin in place like this and whilst he wasn't exactly a huge fan of clubs over the years he’d come to feel more comfortable in them, perhaps because he knew he could always escape to the VIP area if it all got too much. 

Up ahead, he could see Lucifer flirting with a group of seelies as Chloe tried valiantly to ask them questions and he had to stifle a laugh. Magnus looked at him, simply raising an eyebrow. Alec nodded in the direction of the group. 

“Well at least that should keep him occupied until I find Raphael.” Magnus laughed. 

As Alec scanned the crowds he spotted a familiar figure at the bar, talking to a woman he didn't recognise. 

“By the angel, what’s she doing here?” Alec muttered under his breath and Magnus chuckled beside him as he looked over to the bar.

“Ah the delightful Isabelle. Your sister never misses the chance to join a party does she?” Magnus smirked. 

“Jace must have told her, damn him.” Alec muttered, it was hard enough trying to manage everyone that was here without adding his sister to the mix. He really really hoped she hadn't brought Simon with her as well. 

“Why don't you go and check on her whilst I find Raphael.” Magnus patted him on the arm and Alec turned his attention back to his boyfriend. 

“No, no I'm good..I'm sure she’s fine…” Magnus’ eyebrows raised higher and higher as Alec spoke and with a huff of resignation Alec gave in. “Yeah, okay if you don't mind.”

“I’ll be fine darling.” Magnus kissed him on the cheek before heading off to the VIP area.

As Alec approached he saw his sister and the mystery woman downing shots and had to suppress his urge to roll his eyes. 

Izzy had her back to him but her companion clearly spotted him approaching, judging by the way she glared at him. Izzy turned, her brows furrowed before breaking into a broad grin as she realised who it was.

“Alec hey. Took you long enough.” Izzy bounced to her feet and grabbed Alec’s arm to drag him over. “Luckily Maze has been keeping me company.”

Alec froze on the spot as he realised who the woman was. Narrowing his eyes he studied her carefully taking in her skin tight leather trousers and crop top. Her tanned skin looked flawless and her dark eyes were heavily lined with eyeliner accentuating her intimidating stare.

“Iz what are you doing here?” Alec dragged his gaze back to his sister. 

“Well, luckily Simon text me and told me you guys were gonna be here seeing as you conveniently forgot,” Izzy nudged him playfully in the side. 

“Wait, what?” Alec really dreaded finding out how Simon knew they were here. 

“Yeah, he came with Raphael.” Izzy confirmed exactly what he didn't want to hear. The thought of Lucifer meeting Simon filling with dread, especially after he’d played up how supposedly powerful he was. “Anyway never mind all that, you need to meet Maze, she’s been telling me all about LA.” 

Maze smiled warmly at Izzy before turning and looking frostily at Alec.

“Shadowhunter.” Maze nodded, her voice dripping with contempt. 

Alec offered a hand which Maze looked at with disgust before turning back to Izzy.

“Don't worry he’s okay.” Izzy grinned and Maze seemed to thaw a little. Alec wondered why it bothered him to make a good impression on a major demon before shaking off the thought.

“You’re with Magnus.” Maze narrowed her eyes as she looked Alec up and down critically.

“What of it?” Alec folded his arms defensively in front of him.

“I heard about you. That stunt you pulled at your wedding..impressive.” Maze tilted her head to one side and pursed her lips before glancing over her shoulder and holding three fingers up to the barman.

In a frighteningly short period of time three shot glasses were lined up on the bar. Maze and Izzy grabbed their drinks as Alec held up his hand to decline. 

“Just when I was getting to like you as well.” Maze muttered before clinking glasses with Izzy and downing her drink in one.

“Now her I like.” Maze pointed to Izzy with her empty glass. 

“Maze, what are you doing here? Is Trixie okay?” Chloe came rushing over, a concerned expression on her face.

“Relax, Dan took over.” Maze rolled her eyes.

“Oh okay.” The relief was palpable on Chloe’s face. “That still doesn't explain..”

“Bounty in New York.” Maze shrugged turning to order more drinks.

“You’re a bounty hunter? Nice.” Izzy grinned and Alec was more than glad that his sister’s tolerance for alcohol was legendary as he saw another round of shots arrive.

“Yeah I get paid for hunting humans. Who knew that was a thing..” Maze smirked as Izzy laughed. Clearly his sister already knew who Maze really was which was at least something, Alec thought.

“So Alec, this friend of Magnus’..is he here? I’d like to talk to him before Lucifer gets too distracted.” Chloe turned her attention to Alec.

“Good luck with that.” Maze muttered looking over Alec’s shoulder.

As Alec turned to look he caught sight of Lucifer dancing with a group of Seelies and groaned. Honestly this whole situation was increasingly feeling like herding cats. Chloe clearly saw the same thing and went storming off to retrieve the errant Lucifer dragging him back with her.

“Mazikeen. Couldn't keep away I see.” Lucifer smirked and Alec couldn't help but notice that Maze frowned.

Clearly she’d arrived to look out for Lucifer, or in fact Chloe, but it seemed from her response that she didn't want Lucifer to know that. 

“She has a bounty in New York.” Why Alec decided to defend Maze he wasn't really sure. Equally well he didn't have the foggiest idea why seeing Maze raise an eyebrow and quirk her lips in approval gave him a sense of satisfaction but it undoubtedly did.

“And you just happen to be in the same club as us..” Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“This may have escaped your notice but the world doesn't revolve around you you know.” Maze snapped slamming her glass down on the bar top. Turning towards Izzy, Maze nodded towards Alec. “You’re right I like him.”

“Okay look, we’re here to get some more info so..” Chloe was clearly used to intervening in squabbles between Lucifer and Maze.

“Magnus said to head up to VIP.” Alec said and Chloe nodded. Lucifer on the other hand looking wistfully at the throngs on the dancefloor.

“Hey Decker, come and find me for a drink afterwards.” Maze waved her glass tantalisingly in the air.

“I'm working Maze.” Chloe replied halfheartedly. 

“Yeah and what better way to get info than to blend in.” Maze smiled dangerously.

“See now detective, that’s where we agree. Who says you can't mix business and pleasure.” Lucifer agreed.

“Fine but just the one..” Chloe held a hand up as Maze and Izzy clinked glasses victoriously. “Maybe..” 

Maze rolled her eyes making Izzy giggle next to her.

“Any chance you’ve found anything on the post mortem.” Chloe turned her attention to Izzy.

“Possibly. I've got one test that needs to run until the morning. As soon as I have anything I’ll email Alec.” 

“Good, great.” Chloe turned back to Alec. “So Magnus’ contact then..”

“Sure this way..” Alec led them towards the VIP area pointedly ignoring Maze and Isabelle laughing together.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Magnus had found Raphael with ease, in all likelihood because he had adopted his usual spot by the VIP bar in prime position to scowl at the crowds below. Sadly standing right next to him was Simon who was chatting animatedly with the bartender and wasn't that just exactly what Magnus didn't need right now.

It wasn't so much that he had anything against Simon per se, but quite frankly the fewer people in his life that Lucifer got to meet, the better as far as he was concerned. Also there was the fact that Simon had literally no filter and was likely to respond to his uncle in one of two ways either without out and out anxiety or like some sort of crazy fanboy. Magnus had a sneaking suspicion it would be the latter and by Lilith wouldn't Lucifer just love that. 

“Raphael, Simon.” Magnus nodded to the pair as he approached.

“Is he here?” Simon bounced excitedly peering around Magnus shoulder. Okay, so fanboy it was.

“Yes Simon, he is. Which begs the question why exactly are you?” Magnus replied smoothly. 

“Because I have an idea what Rufus’ source was but they won't talk to me but I can send the daylighter tomorrow and then we have a chance.” Raphael replied reaching back to the bar and picking up his bloody mary. 

“Fine. I admit that makes sense.” Magnus conceded. Ever since Simon had become a daylighter he’d been viewed by almost every vampire as some sort of saviour and the addition of the Mark of Cain had just made their hero worshipping of him worse. 

“That and he overheard our conversation and I couldn't keep him away.” Raphael muttered under his breath.

“Dude, not my fault, vampire hearing y’know.” Simon grinned pointing to his ear. “Like I’d miss out on meeting The Devil. I mean is he anything like the graphic novels ‘cos that would be so cool…”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and then realised his mistake as Simon started to prattle on.

“You haven't read them. Man you totally should. I mean Neil Gaiman is such an awesome writer and Sam Keith is an amazing artist. Mind you Mike Carey’s run was pretty good too and..” Simon chatted on oblivious to the looks Raphael and Magnus were sharing. 

“He’s still talking isn't he..” Magnus muttured.

“Well you encouraged him.” Raphael fired back.

“Ah c’mon guys.” Simon pouted.

“Fine. No Simon, I haven't read them and quite frankly I have enough on my plate dealing with the real thing.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alec, Lucifer and Chloe walking up the stairs of VIP. “Fair warning the detective with him is a mundane.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow, never being one to speak when facial expression could talk for him.

“I know, I know. It complicates things somewhat.” Magnus held a hand up.

“Ah there you are Magnus. You know I have to admit you've done a good job with this place. I mean it’s no Lux but..” Lucifer scanned the area critically as Alec walked up beside Magnus and grabbed his hand.

“Why thank you so much.” Magnus replied through gritted teeth.

“Credit where credit’s due.” Lucifer smiled apparently oblivious to Magnus’ annoyance. “But where are my manners. Lucifer Morningstar and this is Detective Chloe Decker.” 

Lucifer extended a hand which Raphael ignored. 

“Woah, I thought you’d be blonde.” Simon gasped, wide eyed. 

“I get that a lot.” Lucifer smiled and Simon. “And you would be?”

“Simon Lewis, big fan. I mean I read all the comics, are they like..” Simon gushed.

“Ah yes, great guy Neil, bit strange but..” Lucifer straightened the sleeves on his suit jacket, his expression decidedly smug.

“Oh my god! You’ve met him. That’s so awesome.” Simon held a hand up to his face almost vibrating with excitement, the movement causing his shirt sleeve to fall back and reveal a distinctive mark on his arm.

“You’re the daylighter.” Lucifer glanced across to Alec who replied with a noncommittal shrug. Magnus wondered exactly what Alec had said to Lucifer about Simon before deciding it was best he didn’t know.

“You’ve heard of me?” Simon gushed. 

“There’s a comic about you?” Chloe asked shaking her head in disbelief as she turned to look at Lucifer.

“Well I just gave the writers some pointers, the rest is all up to them.” Lucifer smiled proudly. 

“It’s really good and…” Simon added 

“Actually you know what, I really don't want to know..” Chloe held a hand up to silence them and quite frankly Magnus couldn't have agreed more. 

On the plus side, she’d been so focused on the comic that she’d apparently missed Lucifer calling Simon a daylighter which was somewhat of a blessing in disguise.

“We’ll talk later.” Lucifer leant forward and spoke to Simon who practically glowed with happiness as he nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“So Magnus says you might have some information on a drug dealer called Rufus?” Largely ignoring the pair Chloe turned her attention to Raphael. 

“Perhaps.” Raphael eyed the detective cautiously as he sipped his drink. 

“Raphael likes to keep an eye on that sort of thing.” Magnus tried to explain although he couldn't help but feel he’d just made the vampire sound incredibly suspicious which was only confirmed by the way Chloe narrowed her eyes when she looked at him. 

“Okay, well if you could point us in the right direction.” Chloe looked back at Raphael. 

“No.” Raphael replied bluntly. “I’ll ask around if you tell me what you’re looking for. The people we’re dealing with won't talk to you.” 

“I was hoping..” Chloe began to speak but Lucifer interrupted. 

“Well that sounds perfect. Now that’s all sorted out I think it’s time for a drink.” Lucifer made his way over to the bar and signalled the bartender.

“Lucifer..” There was a warning tone to the detective’s voice.

“That’s my offer take it or leave it.” Raphael folded his arms. “If we find anything, I’ll contact Magnus but we can’t make a move until tomorrow.” 

Chloe glanced at Magnus as if hoping he would back her up but Magnus knew that look on Raphael’s face far too well. There really was nothing more that could be done for now and though it was frustrating he knew that it really was the only way for now.

“Thank you, Raphael.” Magnus said and Raphael nodded sharply in response. Turning his attention to Chloe Magnus continued. “Trust me on this detective, I am just as keen to catch the person responsible but it seems there’s little more we can do for now. Perhaps it would be wise to ask around here in case any further information turns up.” 

“Actually yes, that’s a good idea..” Chloe grabbed her notepad and began to make her way down to the main area only to be stopped by Lucifer grabbing her arm.

“Now, now detective. You hardly blend in at the moment. Let's get a drink and see if we can get chatting to people eh? After all we don't want to keep Maze waiting.” Lucifer grinned.

“Fine.” Chloe reached up and dragged her hair band out of her hair, shaking her head so her long hair flew over her shoulder before discarding her jacket. “Better?” 

“Most definitely. Now,  shall we detective?” Lucifer offered his arm and the pair headed towards the dancefloor. 

“Wow, he’s so cool.” Simon gasped and Magnus had to try really hard not to roll his eyes. 

“By the way Simon, don't you think you’ve kept the delightful Isabelle waiting long enough. Last time I saw her she was sharing shots with a greater demon so…” Magnus said and Simon turned to him wide eyed.

“You mean Mazikeen...Maze is here too..?” Simon squealed sprinting towards the stairs out of VIP as soon as Magnus nodded. 

“Damn fledgling.” Raphael muttered although there was no mistaking the fondness in his tone. Now there was a relationship Magnus would never work out in a million years.

“We’re not getting out of here anytime soon are we?” Alec sighed.

“It would appear not darling.” Magnus patted his boyfriends chest. There was no doubt in his mind it was going to be a long night.

……….

Alec scrunched up his nose as the sunlight hit his face waking him up after far too little sleep. It had, as he’d been afraid, ended up being a ridiculously late night. As it turned out Lucifer was quite a hit amongst the New York crowd and was constantly surrounded by groups of downworlders fawning all over him. Chloe, heavily persuaded by Maze had had more than a bit to drink and ended up dancing with Izzy and Maze most of the night and Alec really didn't want to remember Maze and Izzy drunkenly comparing their weaponry.

Rubbing his eyes to wake up Alec noticed the lack of Magnus’ warm presence beside him and rolling over confirmed that his boyfriend was already out of bed. It only reinforced what Alec already knew, something was bothering Magnus that he was reluctant to talk about. 

Alec got out of bed and padded over to the chest of drawers dragging on a pair of sweatpants and heading out to find Magnus, still pulling a tshirt on as he walked. 

The doors to the balcony were open and as Alec neared he saw the familiar of figure of Magnus leaning on the wall gazing out into the city.

“Hey. You weren't in bed.” Alec grumbled as positioned himself next to his boyfriend, mirroring his posture.

“Sorry, just thinking.” Magnus turned his head to look at him and smiled softly.

“So you gonna tell me what’s bothering you.” Alec turned to lean against the wall his body angled towards Magnus.

“It’s just these warlock murders..I thought what with the Circle gone..” Magnus said. Alec stayed silent, knowing that wasn't all that was bothering him and hoping that Magnus would continue if given time. 

Magnus chewed his lip as he stared out at the Brooklyn streets.

“That’s not all though is it?” Alec watched Magnus closely. He’d waited long enough and knew his boyfriend needed a little prodding to continue.

“Oh Alexander, sometimes I think you know me rather too well.” Magnus shook his head slightly and moved over to sit on the wrought iron bench against the wall.

Alec followed and knelt down in front of him. 

“Hey, you know you can talk to me.” Alec placed a hand gently on Magnus thigh.

“I know, it’s just.” Magnus took a deep breath as if collecting his thoughts. “I'm sorry you got dragged into this.” 

Alec scrunched his brow in confusion not really understanding what Magnus was getting at. If there was someone murdering warlocks in his city of course he’d get involved. As Head of the Institute it was his responsibility and more than that he needed to be there for Magnus. Brave, big hearted Magnus who always helped him without question. It was only right that he did the same, he wanted to do the the same, for Magnus. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this. I mean Lucifer, my family. I would completely understand.” Magnus hung his head as if unwilling to meet Alec’s gaze and it suddenly dawned on him what was bothering the warlock.

“Magnus, is this because of who your father is? Because if it is, I really don't care.” Alec reached a hand out and cupped Magnus chin lifting his head to look at him.

“Alexander, you don't know what he’s like.” Magnus placed his hand over Alec’s

“That doesn't change anything.” Alec stared resolutely at Magnus willing him to believe him.

“Alexander, his blood runs in my veins. It’s from him that I get my magic. He wasn't always like he is now, he was an angel once and if he can turn…” Magnus began but Alec wasn't prepared to let him continue down this ridiculous train of thought.

It was times like this that Alec truly wished Magnus could look into his heart and see the depths of what he felt for him. How every day, when he opened his eyes and saw Magnus lying next to him, he still couldn't comprehend how this amazing man had chosen him.

“No.” Magnus looked at him wide eyed, shocked by the firmness in his voice. “I've said it before and I’ll say it again. You are not your father.”

“But..” 

“Magnus, you’re not. Do you thing I’ll turn out like my father, a weak willed cheater?”

“Well no..” 

“Then there’s no reason why you’ll turn out like yours. You have too much of a loving heart for that and from what Lucifer was saying Asmodeus never ever had that.” Alec could see by the slight change in Magnus’ posture that he was starting to get through. 

“You think so?” There was an almost yearning tone to Magnus voice. 

“I know so.”

“Sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve you, you know.” Magnus smiled softly and Alec’s heart skipped.

“Magnus you are everything to me. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing.” As he looked into Magnus’ eyes he really wished that he had a way with words, but really was there anything he could say that could come close to how much he felt for the man in front of him.

Magnus’ smile was more genuine now as he leant forward and pressed his lips lightly to Alec’s.

“Thank you.” Magnus sighed as they rested their foreheads together.

“Magnus, I love you.” Alec caressed Magnus’ jaw.

“And I love you, my angel.” Magnus smiled.

“Well strictly speaking you’re more of an angel than me.” Alec smiled lopsidedly as he realised something else about Magnus’ family. His boyfriend pulled back a little and furrowed his brow. “Well your grandfather is God so..”

Magnus burst out into relieved laughter and Alec found himself grinning as happiness flooded through his veins. 

“Which makes sense really. I mean you’re so beautiful and loving and amazing. You know they say family traits skip a generation and..” Alec didn't get to finish the sentence as Magnus threw himself at him their lips colliding in kiss that was a mixture of laughter and smiles.

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus laughed between kisses. “Only you could think of that.” 

“Well it’s true.” Alec pulled back a little and shrugged. Magnus just shook his head fondly. “So promise me you won't worry any more.”

“I promise.” Magnus mimed crossing his heart.

“Good, because I hate waking up without you. Speaking of, it’s still early we should get back to bed..” Alec smiled at the thought of cuddling up to his boyfriend for a while longer before they were thrown back into the investigation. 

“Hmmm. The thing is I'm not really that tired anymore..” Magnus waggled his eyebrows suggestively and it took Alec milliseconds to get what he was implying. 

“Me either.” He replied seriously, their eyes locking. 

“I'm glad to hear it..” Magnus whispered before grabbing Alec’s tshirt and pulling him in. This time when their lips met it was electric, filled with hunger and Alec wondered if there would ever be a time when he didn't feel this insatiable want for Magnus.

Instinctively, Alec pulled Magnus to his feet and they stumbled back towards the bedroom incapable of keeping their hands and lips off each other. Magnus was tugging off Alec’s tshirt as Alec’s fingers tangled in the belt of Magnus robe. 

As they tumbled back onto the bed the robe fell open revealing Magnus glorious chest and Alec couldn't resist kissing and biting over the planes of his pecs, revelling in the gasps and moans coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Alec kissed his way over to Magnus nipple, sucking it into his mouth while his fingers toyed with the other one, making Magnus arch up desperately towards him. 

“Alexander.” Magnus panted as his hands clawed at Alec’s sides.

Alec worked his way down to Magnus stomach, rubbing his tongue along the ridges of his boyfriend’s amazing abs. The only thought in his brain was to show Magnus just how much he loved him. Magnus hands had moved to his hair where they were clenching and relaxing rhythmically as Alec continued downwards, lips teasing along the edge of his boyfriends boxers.

“Stop teasing.” Magnus keened and Alec paused for a second looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes and smirking slightly at how wrecked he looked already.

“Patience..” He murmured against Magnus’ stomach. 

“I don't have any...Oh Alexander..” Magnus gasped as Alec finally moved downwards to where Magnus wanted him most.

Alec was so far gone that he almost didn't hear the sound of the bedroom door crashing open.

“What the hell.?” Magnus yelled as Alec scrambled to grab a sheet to cover them. 

“Oh don't mind me.” Alec groaned as he heard Lucifer’s distinctive voice, far too embarrassed to turn and look at him. “I can wait outside if you two want to finish up” 

“Get out..” Magnus hissed. 

“Ooh touchy. Fine but I thought you’d want to know another body’s turned up. The good detective is on her way there now..” Lucifer seemed completely unfazed by the situation and as Alec glared over his shoulder he saw him grinning at that the pair of them.

“Just give us a minute.” Magnus snapped, dragging his robe to cover himself up. 

“As I said take your time. I'm very open minded you know..” Lucifer winked at Alec who felt himself blush bright crimson before turning dramatically and walking out of the room.

“Darling are you okay?” Magnus turned to Alec as soon as the door closed and softly brushed a tuft hair off his forehead.

“Yeah..” Alec rolled on to his back and glared at the ceiling in frustration. 

“Still think my family is okay?” Magnus muttered. 

“He’s worse than Jace. I didn't think that was possible.” Alec gritted his teeth willing himself to calm down.

There was a loud crash in the living area of the loft and the unmistakable sound of Lucifer swearing. Almost exactly on cue Alec’s phone began to ring.

“I should..” Alec and Magnus said simultaneously, easing some of the tension as both of them laughed. 

“It’s Maia..” Alec fumbled with his phone as Magnus got out of bed tying his robe around him. “Maybe she’s remembered something..I’ll catch up.”

Magnus nodded before heading out to see what was going on with Lucifer.

  



	6. Chapter 6

By the time Alec had finished his phone call he was feeling calmer. It had to be fair been good news, Maia had remembered a guy that was hanging around asking lots of questions about Downworlder hangouts a few day previously. She was pretty sure she could describe him and a few text messages later he’d arranged for Clary and Jace to meet him at the Jade Wolf so they could get a sketch done of the suspect. It finally felt like they were getting somewhere.

Alec’s improved mood faded as he stepped into the living room to see Magnus slumped on the sofa staring at Lucifer’s phone screen with a horror struck expression on his face. 

“It was under my nose Magnus..” Lucifer was pacing angrily around the loft and Alec noticed his eyes were flashing red. “I should've saved her..”

Magnus didn't say anything just continued staring at the screen, not even noticing as Alec slipped in next to him.

“She was practically a child..” Lucifer ranted angrily as Alec gently took the phone out of Magnus hand instantly realising why the pair of them were reacting the way they were.

The warlock in the crime scene photo was positioned in exactly the same way as Rufus, her eyes closed and still covered with glittery eyeshadow. Her arms were crossed over her chest covering her electric blue sequined top and her dark hair was neatly arranged to frame her face. Alec knew that if the body was turned over there would be two large identical wounds on her back where her warlock mark had been removed, a beautiful pair of butterfly wings.

Alec’s fist clenched as he looked at the now lifeless face on the screen remembering when he’d seen her just last night. The warlock had been pretty drunk by the end of the evening and had thrown herself at Lucifer, trying everything thing she could to get him to respond to her advances. To give him his dues, Lucifer had fended her off telling her firmly that he may well be the Devil but even he had rules when it came to inebriated women. Alec remembered being more than a little impressed as Lucifer dealt with girl as she burst into tears, sobbing against his shoulder. 

Lucifer and Magnus had taken the girl off to one side and talked her down before escorting her outside to an uber to take her home. Clearly she hadn't made it back safe.

“You couldn't have known..” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand knowing full well that his boyfriend would be blaming himself.

“She was in my club. I gave her my card, told her to call me. She was only fifty years old…” Alec watched as a tear gently rolled down Magnus cheek. “I should’ve..” 

Alec hated that it didn't matter what he said, that Magnus, and it seemed Lucifer were going to blame themselves. 

“Look. Maia may have remembered something so..” Alec didn't get a chance to say anything before Lucifer spun round to face him. 

“What are we waiting for then? We need to get this killer before he strikes again.” Lucifer growled and for the first time Alec could see a hint of the devil, the power seeming to ooze out from every pore.

“Jace and Clary are going to meet us at the Jade Wolf..should we contact Luke and Detective Decker?” Alec asked.

“No. The detective needs to stay away because I’m going to need all my strength to rip this bastard apart.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed dangerously and glancing down at the picture of the dead warlock Alec couldn't help but agree. 

“Fine, then let's go.” Magnus sprung to his feet a resolute expression on his face and with a wave of his hands Alec found himself fully dressed, magnus too.

………

They’d barely stepped outside of the portal at the Jade wolf when Lucifer’s phone began to ring. Magnus noticed the slight flicker of hesitation before Lucifer answered the call.

“Why Detective, are you missing me already?” Lucifer’s words were smooth and seemingly unaffected but his whole posture told a different story altogether, his jaw clenching resolutely and the tension in every muscle. 

Clearly the detective was chewing him out about his continued absence and Magnus watched as his brow furrowed as he continued to listen to the call.

“Now, now. I do have a valid excuse. As it turns out our favourite surly barmaid may have remembered something so we’ve come to check it out.” Lucifer paused for a second. “No. I am not off on some stupid revenge mission. Really Detective, anyone would think you were worried about me.”

There was another pause whilst Chloe spoke. 

“If it makes you feel any better I have Magnus and the delightful Alexander with me. Here I’ll put Magnus on..” Lucifer didn't wait for an answer before pushing the phone into Magnus hand with a shrug. 

“Hello, detective.” Magnus spoke with more confidence than he felt. 

“Oh thank god. I thought he was off doing something stupid on his own.” Chloe let out a relieved breath. Magnus could only imagine the scrapes that Lucifer had got himself into over the years.

“Not at all. Maia may have remembered someone suspicious so we’re going to get a description. Once we know more we’ll be in touch.” Magnus reassured her.

“Thank you Magnus. Just…” Chloe paused for a second before continuing. “Stop him doing something stupid.”

“I’ll do my best.” Magnus wondered if it would be even possible to stop his uncle doing anything but decided it was probably best not to tell Chloe that. “If we can get a description then we’ll pass it onto you. It would appear that everything seems to be centered around Pandemonium so I’ll arrange for my people to make the CCTV available and we can meet you and Luke there later.”

“Sure, yes. Actually that sounds good. We’ll finish up here and head over.” Chloe’s voice sounded more business like and Magnus couldn't help but be reminded of how Alec was when there was a plan in place. Perhaps he and Lucifer were more similar than he thought. Judging by the way his uncle looked at the detective it seemed that both of them had chosen similar people to fall for. 

As soon as the call disconnected Magnus handed the phone back over, slight smile playing at his lips with this new realisation.

“All good?” Alec whispered to him and Magnus nodded slightly in response. 

“Right so, the Jade Wolf eh? Werewolves really do like to pick dingy places to congregate don't they.” Lucifer strode purposefully to the door. “Well let's hope they at least do a good moo shu pork.”

Maia came to greet them as soon as they entered, ushering them to one of the booths. Unsurprisingly Clary and Jace hadn't arrived yet but at least it gave them a chance to chat with Maia first.

“I hear there’s been another murder.” Maia said playing with her coffee cup which was sitting on the table in front of her.

Magnus looked up as one of the wait staff arrived at the table depositing drinks for everyone, unwilling to say more until they were alone.

“Yes.” Alec replied blunt as ever. 

“Another warlock?” Maia glanced between the three of them, shaking her head sadly as Magnus nodded. “I'm sorry Magnus.”

“Well lovely as this is. You said you remembered something.” Lucifer leant forward looking straight at Maia who studiously avoided his gaze. 

“Magnus and Lucifer met the victim last night..” Alec explained trying to calm the situation. Maia nodded, clearly understanding that the situation had become more personal than before.

“Okay well, I don't know if it’s connected but I was thinking, something odd happened a few days ago. I didn't think of it before but…” Maia chewed her lip. 

“But now..” Magnus encouraged. 

“There was a guy, a warlock, who was in the Hunter’s Moon. I dunno, he just had a creepy vibe you know?” Maia continued. “Asking lots of questions about where Downworlders hung out in New York these days. I didn't think anything of it at the time but now…” 

“It’s fine my dear. Why not just tell us what you remember.” Maia looked at Magnus as he spoke before sighing deeply and starting to speak.

At first Magnus had his doubts that the arrival of a strange warlock in town, could be connected, surely one of his people couldn't be associated with the murders, but as Maia began to talk the doubts set in. Firstly there was the fact that if there was indeed someone new in town why hadn't Magnus felt their magic? Granted as he hadn't expected anyone new he hadn't really tried but as he sat listening to Maia’s story he had attempted reaching out and come back with a resounding nothing. It could only mean one of two things, either the warlock had already left or, more worryingly, that he had warded himself powerfully. 

As she described her interaction with the man Alec started to exchange worried looks with him and he knew without a doubt that his boyfriend felt as he did, that much as he wanted to deny it this really sounded like the man they were looking for.

“Oh joy, it’s the blessed blonde..” Lucifer muttered under his breath as Jace and Clary arrived.

“Hey guys.” Clary slid into the booth opposite Maia and next to Magnus placing her sketchpad and pencils down on the table.

Alec who was sat opposite next to Maia nodded tersely before turning his attention back to the werewolf. 

“Hi. You must be Lucifer. I'm Clary, Jace’s girlfriend.” Clary leaned forwards and peered around Magnus.

“How did Blonderelli manage to snag you. Tell me did he pay you? Blackmail?” Lucifer’s face softened a little cleary enjoying annoying Jace.

“Ah c’mon.” Jace complained as he sat on Maia’s other side, throwing a filthy look at Clary as she laughed.

“You could do so much better..” Lucifer smirked.

“Nah, I kinda love him so..” Clary shrugged, her answer seemingly pleasing Lucifer who chuckled softly.

“Kinda?” Jace raised his eyebrows

“So Maia, do you think you could describe this warlock?” Magnus was more than grateful that Alec seemed intent on steering the conversation back to safer ground. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Maia chewed her lip.

“Good, great..Clary?” Alec glanced across at the redhead who picked up her pad and stood, indicating that she and Alec should swap places. 

Maia and Clary huddled together as the werewolf described the man and Magnus was glad of Alec’s presence next to him as Lucifer watched the pair of women intently. 

“So do you think this could be our killer?” Alec murmured next to him.

“I honestly don't know. I hope so. We need…” Magnus frowned as his words faded away trying to find a way to explain how he couldn't keep seeing the mutilated bodies of people he knew. 

Magnus’ phone buzzed in his pocket and dragging it out he discovered a message from Raphael informing him that Simon had found out about a new warlock loitering around a rogue vampire nest. Magnus showed Alec the screen, complete with description of the warlock. From what Magnus could hear Maia telling Clary there seemed little doubt in his mind that this was the person they were looking for. 

As usual Alec knew exactly the right thing to do. Leaning forward he grasped Magnus hand, twining their fingers together. Cupping Magnus cheek with his other hand he turned him to face him.

“Hey, we’ll get him.” Alec’s brow was scrunched in determination and Magnus couldn't help but feel some of his boyfriends unwavering confidence rub off on him.

“Yeah that’s him that’s the guy.” Magnus snapped his attention back to the other side of the table as Maia spoke. 

“May I?” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand one last time before let going and reaching across the table to take the drawing.

“Great, let me get a photo to send to Luke. Maybe they can trace the guy. Jace can you get the sketch back to the Institute, run it through the database.” Alec grabbed his phone and fiddled with the screen as Magnus stared horror struck at the sketch. “Oh and while you’re there, Izzy’s just messaged she’s localised a magic depleting toxin and will have an antidote soon.” 

“Will do.” Jace grinned. 

“Magnus are you okay?” Magnus saw Alec looking at him out of the corner of his eye, his face full of concern, but he couldn't drag his eyes away from the drawing. 

“I know him.” Magnus said, running his finger over the sketch.

“Lovely, well shouldn't take too much to find our killer then.” Lucifer, who had been remarkably quiet up until this point, spoke.

“Magnus?” There was no mistaking the worry in Alec’s voice now.

“We used to be friends, centuries ago now..” Magnus stared at the drawing.

Surely it couldn't be? By Lilith he hoped it wasn't true, but a tiny part of his brain remembered the last time he’d met the warlock in question who had been practically driven mad with grief over the loss of the love of his life. It all made too much sense and the thought made Magnus sick to his stomach. 

“His name is Malcolm Fade, ex High Warlock of Los Angeles.” 

…………... 

“Magnus wait..” Alec grabbed Magnus’ arm before he stepped into the portal.

“Alexander..” Magnus looked over his shoulder. “It has to be now..” 

“Look, we need to wait for Izzy, for the antidote. He could block your magic..” Alec pleaded. It was too much of a risk. 

“Yes, I am aware, but I read Isabelle’s report too you know. His serum is weak, there’s a chance..” Magnus placed a hand over Alec’s

“A chance that he might have strengthened it.” Alec clenched his hand firmer on Magnus’ arm. 

“I know.” Magnus spoke softly, sadness lacing his words.

“Then why? Why not wait?” Alec glanced over Magnus’ face. There was something he wasn't telling him he knew that.

Magnus sighed tiredly before turning around to face him fully. Alec knew his boyfriend was a risk taker but this, this hurry he didn't understand unless…

“He knows you found him…” The realisation hit Alec like a truck. 

It had been no mean feat to track Malcolm Fade, his wards a challenge even for Magnus but with Lucifer’s help his boyfriend had broken through and found a location. Which meant one thing, Magnus was going up against a former High Warlock who had a magic blocking serum with his magic reserves not at full power and Alec didn’t like it one bit.

“I suspect so..” Magnus admitted.

“So he’ll be expecting you..” Alec stated plainly. 

“Yes, but he won't be expecting me. Which gives us somewhat of an advantage even if I say so myself..” Lucifer’s voice was calm but the way his fingers were twitching showed he was as anxious as Magnus to get going.

“And every second we wait gives him more of a chance to get away. I cannot let him kill anyone else Alexander, surely you see that..” Magnus said and when Alec looked at him he saw the desperation in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Nodding tersely Alec glanced at Jace.

“I need you to find Izzy, get the antidote to this address..” He snapped at Jace knowing that there was no dissuading Magnus. 

“On it.” Thankfully Jace didn't argue, instead grabbing Clary’s hand he sprinted off towards the Institute.

“Alexander..” Magnus spoke softly. 

“If you’re doing this, you're not going without me.” Alec clenched his jaw and shook his head slightly.

“Well lovely though this is…” Lucifer nodded to the portal with a sigh. 

Alec slid his hand down Magnus arm and grasping his hand led him through the portal before he had time to argue further.

Stepping out the other side, Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and grabbed his bow. Narrowing his eyes he took in his surroundings. Despite being early afternoon the area was deserted only adding to the ominous feel around him. Disused warehouses lined both sides of the street, their paintwork peeling with most of the windows boarded up with sheet metal and those that weren't grimy with disuse and cracked.

“Well how very cliched.” Lucifer muttered and Alec couldn't help but agree. The area looked like something straight out of a mundane horror movie.

“Malcolm always was one for the classics..” Magnus said, his eyes darting side to side as magic sparked red on his fingertips. “This way..”

Magnus led them through a narrow passageway between two buildings, Alec positioning himself at the rear of the party, arrow notched and eyes constantly scanning for any danger. 

They came to a halt in front of a set of concrete steps that led down to a battered metal door, the railings along side were rusting and barely propping each other up. 

“Well, shall we go introduce ourselves?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the couple, his face a mask of determination.

Without waiting for an answer, Lucifer stormed down the stairs and grabbed hold of the door handle, practically pulling it off its hinges as he yanked it open. 

“Well that was convenient.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder before diving into the building’s darkened interior, giving Magnus and Alec little choice but to follow him.

“I don't like it..” Alec said, all his nerve endings tingling and every instinct screaming that something wasn't right. Magnus patted his arm before following Lucifer inside. 

It took a few seconds for Alec’s eyes to adjust to the gloom inside the building and when they did he could see that they were standing in a long corridor that led to an open doorway at the far end. Transferring his bow to his left hand, he reached for his stele and activated his enhanced eyesight rune allowing him to take in his surroundings better.

The hallway was narrow, each side filled with broken machinery lined up against the walls all covered with a thin layer of dust and cobwebs. The floor however looked newly cleaned, it’s concrete strangely pristine against the rusting metal work. Lucifer was a few feet ahead of them walking with determination towards the room ahead seemingly unconcerned with what lay beyond the doorway. 

Something scuttled across the hall way behind them and Alec spun quickly, just catching a glimpse of fur and a long tail as a rat dived into the twisted metalwork lining the corridor. Every footstep they took seemed to echo as the doorway loomed closer and Alec couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

Lucifer had already stepped into the room when Magnus and Alec joined him and he turned around with a sardonic grin on his face. 

“Well it seems like we’re in the right place doesn't it?” Lucifer said. Alec barely had chance to take in the table in the middle of the room with the cart of surgical equipment lying beside them, before he heard the door crash shut behind them.

“Shit..” Alec raced to the door using all his strength to try and open it,not able to make it budge an inch. “It’s a..” 

A strange whirring noise interrupted him before he could finished speaking as the back wall of the room lit up with the projected image of a blonde haired purple eyed warlock. 

“Yes, I'm afraid it is a trap...” A voice echoed around the room making the hairs stand up on Alec’s neck. 

“Malcolm..” Magnus gasped.

“Hello Magnus. I am truly sorry about this old friend, but I cannot allow you to stop my work. So you see, you've left me no choice.” The man on the screen laughed, his face twisted in a strange grimace as his eyes darted wildly. 

“I think you may have overestimated.” Lucifer strode purposefully towards the door. 

“I wouldn't bother, there’s a foot of reinforced steel, strong enough to contain even the Devil himself.” Malcolm said and Lucifer growled in frustration as he punched the door, barely making a dent.

Magnus stepped forward to help, summoning up a fireball.

“Now, now Magnus.” Malcolm chided and the overhead sprinklers burst into life coating the room in a fine orange mist. “Sadly my serum is not as effective when not injected but still…” 

Alec watched horror struck as Magnus’ magic fizzled away to a small crackle before rushing over to grab his boyfriend. 

“How lovely you brought your angel with you. No matter.” Malcolm’s hand sparked with yellow as he waved his hands fluidly around. “There that’s better. Always be overcautious I say. In fact, I think you taught me that Magnus. Don't worry I have no interest in the three of you, as soon as I'm gone the wards will come down and you will be free to go. In the meantime however, none with angel blood shall pass, just in case.”

“Malcolm, you need to stop this.” Magnus stepped forward and glared at the screen. 

“I can't do that I'm afraid. There’s still work to be done.” 

“Malcolm..” Magnus’ voice was low and full of warning and Alec knew that despite his depleted magic it would be foolish to underestimate his boyfriend. 

“No Magnus, don't you see? Someone has to save them..” Malcolm waved his arms around looking every inch the deranged madman he was. 

“Save them?” Alec didn't even realise the words escaped his lips until the warlock turned his piercing gaze on him. 

“Yes, of course. You don't understand angel boy, but I'm quite sure Magnus and Lucifer do. They both know the torture of immortality, the unendingness of it. Of watching those you love age and die with no hope of salvation yourself.” Malcolm spoke with the conviction of the truly mad.

“So you’re what, helping them?” Alec said as he watched the face on the screen wondering what exactly could have happened to the warlock to send him this far over the edge.

“What else. My serum purges the demon out of them..” Malcolm smiled as if pleased someone else could see his point of view. 

“And then you remove their marks?” Magnus asked, exchanging a look with Alec, both of them seemingly of the same mind, play along with the insanity to get more information. 

“I have to. It’s the only way. Once they are pure god will accept them, forgive them and finally they can find peace.” Malcolm continued. 

“I hate to burst your bubble but my father is not exactly the forgiving type.” Lucifer snorted in derrison.

“Oh but he is Lucifer Morningstar, don't you see? He gave you back your wings as a sign that he forgave even you..” Malcolm said and Magnus had to grab Lucifer’s arm to stop him lunging at the screen.

“I had hoped you would see my point of view..” Malcolm shook his head sadly before continuing. “But no matter. It seems I need to accelerate my plans while I can..” 

“Malcolm please…” Magnus begged.

“No Magnus. I'm going to do what you and Catarina weren't brave enough to...I am not going to allow a child to suffer this existence any longer.” Malcolm clicked his fingers and the screen went black. 

“Madzie…” Magnus glanced at the screen eyes wide.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I'm sorry to leave things on a cliffhanger but *shrug*....anyway I'll post the final chapter at the end of the week and in the meantime hope you all have a great time with season3 shadow hunters...
> 
> Tigs xox


	7. Chapter 7

“No..” Magnus flung his arm out in frustration, the gesture only adding to his anger. Ordinarily when he felt this kind of rage he’d throw things around the room with his magic but this time the wave of his arm created only a few pitiful sparks.

“Hey it’s okay...we’ll find a way. We always do..” Alec tried to reassure him.

“Really? Will we? He’s going after Madzie.” Magnus swung round, cats eyes flashing where he couldn't maintain his glamour anymore, only calming when he saw the expression on Alec’s face. “Sorry..”

“I get it.” Alec said before schooling his features into a determined facade. “First things first, we need to stop those damn sprinklers. Malcolm said the serum wasn't as effective that way so maybe if we can stop it the effects may wear off.”

“Well, I suppose these might come in handy after all.” Lucifer shrugged off his jacket and the next thing Magnus heard was the tearing of fabric as his wings unfurled. “Shame really, I was rather fond of this shirt. Oh well desperate times and all that..”

Magnus froze on the spot as Lucifer soared towards the ceiling crushing the sprinkler heads in his hands as he reached them before landing neatly on the ground again.

“Well that solves that problem doesn't it.” Lucifer said sounding more than a little proud of himself. “Right then, let's get to work on the door.”

“There’s no point. I need my magic back to take down the wards.” Magnus leaned heavily against the surgical table and pinched the bridge of his nose hard. He could feel his magic, but it was so faint it was barely present and try as he might he couldn’t  access it.

“So we wait for the antidote. Jace and Clary aren't far behind us..” Alec started to speak only to be interrupted by Lucifer.

“Which would be great if they could actually get through the wards..” Lucifer snapped.

“So we do what? Just sit here?” Alec fired back.

As Magnus looked up he saw Lucifer and Alec facing off against each other, neither men equipped to cope with waiting.

“He’s right. They won't make it through, not with their extra angel blood.” Magnus shook his head sadly.

“Well that explains a lot.” Lucifer muttered under his breath. “What? I knew there had to be a reason Blonderelli was so annoying.”

“Yes, well Jace isn't an idiot.” Alec said glaring at Lucifer when he snorted in derision. “When he finds he can't get through he’ll call for backup. Probably Luke.”

“Which means Detective Decker will come too which makes me vulnerable. Great plan.” Lucifer sneered.

“Hey at least it’s something. I don't see you doing much except make pissy comments.” Alec snapped.

“Yes well this may have escaped your notice but I don't want to be trapped in here anymore than you do.”

“Which we wouldn't be if you hadn't come storming in without checking things out properly.”

“Oh so it’s my fault now.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red as Alec just shrugged in response.

A loud scraping noise caught their attention and Magnus was more than a little relieved, not wanting to get into the middle of a fight between his boyfriend and his uncle.

The door to the room swung open with a resounding crash.

“I'm guessing you’ll be wanting this.” Mazikeen stood in the doorway spinning a syringe filled with blue liquid in her fingers.

“Maze! I could kiss you right now.” Lucifer sprang forward, grinning from ear to ear.

“I wouldn't unless you want me to lock you in here again.” Maze wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Mazikeen, thank you..” Magnus stepped forward and caught the syringe as Maze tossed it towards him not even hesitating before plunging the needle into his arm.

The liquid burned as he injected it but the discomfort was rapidly replaced with the comforting feeling of his magic flowing through his veins again.

“I don’t understand..” Alec scrunched his brows as he looked at the demon.

“Well luckily for you Izzy and I were going shopping and when Jace called we thought we’d better find out what kind of a mess you’d got yourselves into.” Maze shrugged as she spun a sinister looking blade round her finger. “Izzy’s outside..”

“Right then let’s go..” Lucifer made his way towards the door.

“Wait.” Magnus shouted. “The wards remember?”

“And your point is what exactly? Maze and I can head off now and you and pretty boy can catch us up when the wards are down.” Lucifer tried to go through the door only to rebound sharply as if he’d hit an invisible wall. “What the?”

“Angel blood. Remember?  Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“I do not have angel blood. I'm the goddamn devil..” Lucifer glared at the door in disgust as Maze stifled a laugh, badly.

“Wards seem to disagree.” She sniggered. Lucifer glared at her and she ducked out the door grabbing the door frame. “I can still lock you in you know.” 

“You can go off people you know.” Lucifer murmured.

“Calm down angel boy.” Maze was full on laughing now.

“Fun as this is, can we stop? I do need to concentrate.” Magnus was rapidly losing his patience.

Sitting down on the floor and placing his palms flat against the dirty concrete Magnus tried his best to ignore the amber liquid forming small pools around him. Taking a deep breath he tried to focus, smiling softly as he noticed Alec had positioned himself directly between Lucifer and him. No doubt, his boyfriend would have his arms firmly crossed over his chest with a scowl plastered on his face. It was a comforting thought as Magnus closed his eyes and began to reach out with his magic.

Instantly Magnus picked up on the strands of magic encasing the building like an invisible cage. From there it was a relatively straightforward job of severing them and Magnus was more than thankful that Malcolm, it seemed, hadn't improved his warding skills a great deal over the years. It was, he supposed, more important for him to work on his disabling magic, after all, even deranged killers needed to prioritise. Nonetheless, it took him a frustratingly long time to break through, although perhaps, it only seemed that way as every second wasted trying to get through the wards was a second Malcolm was getting closer to Madzie.

“I see the antidote worked then..” Izzy grinned proudly as she bounced into the room, clearly relieved to see everyone was apparently fine. 

Magnus blinked his eyes open not even slightly surprise to see Isabelle standing there, no doubt she sprinted through as soon as there was even a chink in the wards.

“Thankfully yes, and not a moment to soon.” Magnus rubbed his neck as he stood up, anxious to get moving. “He’s going after Madzie.”

Isabelle’s looked at him wide eyed, not seeming to know what to say. Magnus just shook his head and conjured up a portal.

“It's gonna be okay. He doesn’t have much of a headstart and he’ll still have to get through Cat’s wards…” Alec laid a hand on his arm as his eyes flitted over Magnus’ face filled with concern.

“I know.” Magnus said far more confidently than he felt.

He knew it wouldn’t be easy for Malcolm to find Cat’s apartment, his friend being famously cautious when it came to masking her home. The trouble was he was also fully aware that Malcolm, unless he had changed radically, was fully capable of charming his way inside. Cat’s wards would be largely useless, aiming to stop anyone with evil intent, and seeing as Malcolm was convinced he was on a mission of salvation he would be able to easily enter.

“Well then shall we go save the girl?” Lucifer waved his arm flamboyantly towards the swirling portal.

…………

“He’s here. I can feel his magic.” Magnus tapped his fingers together, the only indication of any nerves.

“Lovely..” Lucifer grinned wolfishly whist Maze bounced on the balls of her feet cracking her knuckles.

The small group crowded into the cramped hallway outside Cat’s appartement as Magnus took down the wards, an easy task being as he was one of the few people that Catarina trusted.

Alec glanced around the rag tag group as he reached for his bow, nocking an arrow in place. Izzy’s uncoiled her whip from her wrist, fingers clenched on the handle, jaw set in determination.

Magnus turned and nodded and Alec signalled to everyone where to go, a gesture that was unsurprisingly largely ignored by Lucifer who simply straightened his shirt cuffs and threw open the door.

As they stepping inside the first thing Alec saw was the body of Cat’s nanny, a werewolf girl, lying halfway through a doorway. Crouching down Alec felt for a pulse.

“She’s alive.” He whispered to no one in particular, everyone else focusing all their attention to the main room ahead of them.

The distinctive sound of a portal being created filled the space and suddenly everyone was rushing forwards, the time for subtlety being long past.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you.” Lucifer snarled as they entered the main space and it was enough to make Malcolm hesitate for a split second.

Malcolm was standing in the middle of the room, an unconscious Madzie clutched in his arms whilst the portal glowed at the far side, enough of a space for Maze to dart forwards and position herself in front of it blocking his escape.

Malcolm glanced around himself wide eyed before throwing Madzie onto the sofa as if she were a rag doll. Alec barely had time to notice with relief that the little girl was still breathing before Malcolm turned his magic on them.

Magnus was quicker throwing his arms forward and creating a shield of golden light that surrounded them, his weight thrown forward on to his left foot as he used all his strength to hold back Malcolm’s magic. 

“Really? Don't you think it’s time just to give up?” Lucifer sighed before unfurling his wings with a sharp snapping sound. “Let me let you in on a secret. Much as it pains me to admit it there is one thing my father and I have in common. Neither of us are the forgiving sort.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened in fear as Lucifer started to step forward looking every inch the avenging angel. He was surrounded and he knew it. Making a last desperate attempt he aimed a fireball at Maze who somersaulted easily out of the way before grabbing Madzie and holding her in front of his chest.

With all his attention focused on Lucifer, Malcolm began to back towards the portal, firing streams of magic which Lucifer deflected easily with his wings. Magnus threw fireballs in Malcolm’s direction and although he was careful to not hit Madzie he still managed to slow Malcolm’s progress substantially where he had to deflect and dodge.

Alec glanced desperately around the room, he was too far away to block Malcolms escape, they all were. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy fumbling in her pocket and pulling out a syringe filled with amber liquid. Izzy nodded as Alec looked at her one eyebrow raised and he moved quietly towards her, touching Magnus arm to get his attention, hoping that his boyfriend would understand.

“Don't come any closer.” Malcolm shouted holding a syringe to Madzie’s neck, the slight tremor in his hands the only indication of any anxiety. “She’s already had one dose and one more, and well, who knows?”

“You’re going to kill her anyway so I fail to see the incentive.” Lucifer shrugged knocking a coffee table out of his way with his wing.

“Let me go and I’ll leave her. You have my word. I have to finish my work..” Malcolm said.

Alec saw Maze crouching behind the warlock, waiting for her chance to pounce and Alec took advantage of Malcolm’s distraction to grab the syringe from Isabelle and hold it up for her to see. Maze nodded before holding three fingers up and counting down on them.

“Hmm... The word of a mad man. Forgive me if that doesn't mean much to me.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red.

Before Malcolm had a chance to answer Maze sprang forward whilst simultaneously Izzy cracked her whip, catching Malcolms wrist and pulling his hand away from Madzie’s neck, causing Malcolm’s syringe to fall from his fingers.

Alec didn't hesitate. The syringe flew out his hands like a dart, landing with frightening accuracy in Malcolm’s neck. A split second later Magnus’ magic flared into life and pushed the plunger.

Malcolm’s hand flew to his neck, but it was too late, as he crumpled to his knees Madzie fell from his grip, the portal sputtering out.

Maze darted forward and snatched up Madzie, cradling her protectively against her chest.

Malcolm’s shoulders shook as he sobbed into his hands.

“I have to save them.” Malcolm rocked backwards and forwards repeating the same words until Lucifer stepped forward and pulled him to his feet by his shirt.

“You’re not saving them. My father doesn't forgive and trust me I should know.” Lucifer snarled before hurling him across the room.

“Madzie..” Alec spun round to see Catarina come racing into the room.

“She’s fine.” Magnus darted forward and grabbed his friend by the arms, turning her to face him.

“But my wards…” Catarina began to speak, staring at where Maze held Madzie.

“I know.” Magnus held a hand up before glancing over his shoulder at Isabelle.”Do you..”

“Have more antidote? Of course.” Izzy grinned before joining Maze. 

As soon as Izzy had injected Madzie, she blinked open her eyes  and rubbed them with her fists.

“Momma..” Her voice was small and uncertain.

Gently, Maze set her down to the ground and she instantly ran over to Catarina who pulled her into her arms.

“It’s okay. I'm here.” Catarina murmured as she buried her face into Madzie’s hair.

“We need to get him out of here.” Alec turned his attention to the corner of the room where Malcolm was groaning as he lay crumpled against the wall.

Magnus waved his arms and conjured a portal.

“Let the Clave have him.” He said through gritted teeth.

“I’ll take him.” Izzy went to grab the warlock but Malcolm was faster, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife which he held to his own throat.

“Get her out of here.” Magnus hissed at Catarina who didn't even hesitate, turning and carrying Madzie out of the room.

Everyone froze as Malcolm struggled to his feet, knife still held firmly to his throat.

“God will forgive me.” He screamed before slicing the blade across his neck and falling to the floor in a rapidly growing pool of blood.

“He really won’t.” Lucifer muttured. “Still I suppose that solves that problem.”

…………….

Magnus stood frozen as he watched the police swarm around Malcolm’s corpse. Feeling a hand on the small of his back he turned to see Alec looking at him.

“I should've known.” Magnus shook his head as he spoke. He’d known Malcolm had fallen apart after Annabel died, but this? If only he’d reached out more maybe he could've stopped it.

“You couldn't have.” Alec replied in his typical no nonsense way.

“I knew he was struggling and I did nothing..” It was hard to admit but it was the truth. Magnus had just let Malcolm walk away, barely keeping in contact.

“Magnus, you can only help people if they want you too.” Alec’s hand clenched slightly in his shirt. 

“When did you get so wise.” Magnus shook his head gently, the hint of a smile on his lips.

“Well my boyfriend is very smart so..” Alec teased gently.

“I don't know about you but I rather think drinks are in order. After all we did stop the bad guy.” Lucifer grinned as he joined them. “As far as I see, justice is served.”

Across the room Chloe looked up and scowled in Lucifer’s direction.

“Looks like someone’s in trouble.” Magnus said nodding in her direction.

“Oh she’s just upset I didn't call her. By the way if she asks, which she undoubtedly will, we didn't get chance.” Lucifer leant in and whispered conspiratorially.

“It’ll be our secret..” Magnus winked, determined to at least act unaffected.

“I knew there was a reason I like you..” Lucifer barked out a laugh before wandering over to talk to Maze.

“He’s right you know. You did a good thing today. Stopping him I mean.” Alec said as soon as Lucifer had stepped away.

“I know..” 

The truth was he did know. Much as he wanted to believe that perhaps he could’ve talked Malcolm down before any of this began Magnus knew he couldn't. Malcolm was lost years ago and there was nothing he or anyone else could've done about it. He only hoped that despite it all he might have finally found some peace, strange though it sounded.

With a sigh Magnus turned away from the crime scene, not wanting to torture himself any further. 

“C’mon let's get you a drink.” Alec smiled softly as he laced their fingers together.

……….

“How’s she doing?” Magnus sipped on his martini as he watched Madzie run happily around the Hunter’s moon.

“Surprisingly well. I don't think she remembers much, which is a blessing.” Catarina picked at the label on her beer bottle. “I never did get a chance to thank you..”

“No need.” Magnus held a hand up to stop her speaking and Catarina hummed softly under her breath. Catarina moved to stand beside him and watch the crowds in filling the bar.

“He’s not what I expected you know.” Catarina indicated Lucifer with her beer bottle.

“Hmm well he is one of my better relatives, not that that’s saying much..” Magnus laughed. Several martini’s in he was starting to feel more his old self and had decided that despite everything, now was a time to celebrate the fact that it was over.

Lucifer sashayed over to join them, a contented smile on his face.

“Now unless you've changed beyond all recognition…” Lucifer handed over a drink to Magnus. “Martini, extra dry.”

“Somethings never change.” Magnus accepted the drink with a wry smile.

“Glad to hear it.” Lucifer’s smile rapidly disappeared as Madzie grabbed him round the legs. “Hello small warlock child.”

Madzie looked up at him adoringly and Lucifer cleared his throat awkwardly.

“She likes you.” Catarina laughed.

“How lovely..” Lucifer muttered and Magnus had to stifle a laugh.

Catarina reached down and gently pried Madzie off Lucifer, picking her up and balancing her on her hip.

“Well I should get this little one home.” Catarina winked.

Madzie reached out and tugged on Lucifer’s sleeve, biting her lip shyly.

“Can I see your wings?” She asked.

“Maybe next time.” Lucifer replied.

“Okay,” Madzie nodded seriously.

“Right then young lady, bedtime..” Catarina smiled down at Madzie. “Have fun you two.”

With a wink Catarina left them to it, ducking out of the backdoor, no doubt to open a portal straight home.

“Of all the things she remembers it would be the wings.” Lucifer grumbled.

“So has the detective forgiven you yet?” Magnus nodded to where Chloe was in deep conversation with Alec.

“I rather suspect I’ll be in the dog house for a while.” Lucifer replied. “So same as usual.”

“She cares about you you know.” However much Lucifer tried to deny it Magnus was no fool. He’d seen the way Lucifer looked at Chloe Decker and equally the well the way she looked at him in return.

“She doesn't have much of a choice. My father’s idea of a joke.” Lucifer muttered.

“I thought he was quite the fan of free will.” Magnus observed.

“Yes well that doesn't stop him enjoying playing games with my life.”

Magnus couldn’t help but notice the way Lucifer’s eyes seemed to be drawn over towards Chloe as he spoke. Although he was smiling there was a tinge of something else behind it. What it was he couldn’t be sure, regret? Sadness? Longing? In all likelihood, it was a mix of all three.

“You know a wise man once told me that when you find someone who unlocks the walls around your heart that you should do everything you can to fight for them.” Magnus swirled his martini glass and looked at Lucifer, one eyebrow raised.

“I have no idea what you mean..” Lucifer replied with a shrug. Magnus raised his eyebrow higher.

“Hey.” Jace wandered over, hands shoved firmly in his pockets. “So Alec told me what happened today and well, I wanted to say..”

Jace paused for a second as if not sure how to continue before plunging back in.

“Look, I misjudged you and I'm sorry.” Jace ran a hand through his hair looking more than a little uncomfortable. “See the thing is I should know better. I mean I know what it’s like to be judged and when people thought I had demon blood....”

“Yes well, at least you've learnt the error of your ways.” Lucifer clapped Jace on his shoulder and the blonde smiled hesitantly at him. “I suppose strictly speaking you can't help being so annoying, must be all that extra angel blood.”

“Ah c’mon..” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Although I have to say I am intrigued about how you got said angel blood. I have a feeling I'm going to particularly enjoy that story.” Lucifer wrapped an arm around Jace’s shoulder and led him to the bar leaving Magnus shaking his head affectionately behind them.

“I'm genuinely not sure if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that those two seem to be getting on now.” Magnus looked up at the sound of the voice to see Alec standing next to him. Damn him and his Shadowhunter stealth.

“I would say with absolute certainty that it can only lead to trouble.” Magnus laughed before using his glass to indicate where Izzy and Maze were drinking together. “Although perhaps that friendship will give them a run for their money.”

“Yeah, that’s what worries me..” Alec murmured before taking a sip of his beer.

“So you and the lovely Detective Decker seemed to be in deep conversation. Anything we should worry about?” Magnus looked across to where Chloe was laughing with Luke.

“Nah, we’re good.” Alec replied holding his hands up in surrender as Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Okay, okay. So she had a few questions, she’s not an idiot, but I'm pretty sure I managed to clear everything up.”

“That’s good.” Magnus smiled as he watched Lucifer join the detective spinning her around and persuading her to dance with him. 

“I don't think I’ll ever get what’s going on with the two of them.” Alec laughed as they watched the pair swaying to the music, Chloe’s face lit up by a giant smile as Lucifer dipped her dramatically.

“Now then darling. I would have thought it was obvious what was going on there. I only hope that they realise that themselves.” Magnus winked his eyes narrowing as he saw Alec blush a little. “Alexander Lightwood, what did you say to the delightful Detective Decker.”

“Nothing.” Alec pouted a little, rubbing his neck. “Fine okay. I may have suggested that somethings are worth fighting for..”

Magnus burst into laughter only stopping when he saw the puzzled expression on Alec’s face.

“It’s possible I gave Lucifer the same advice. In my defence it’s not my fault. I'm a hopeless romantic.” Magnus grinned as Alec pulled him in by his lapels, pausing just a hairsbreadth from his lips.

“I wouldn't change a single thing about you Magnus Bane.” He whispered before crashing their lips together.

As ever Magnus felt a little stunned as they finally parted, taking a ridiculously long time to remember where they were.

“Well shall we join them.” Magnus smiled as he nodded over in Lucifer and Chloe’s direction.

“Yeah let’s do that..” Alec grinned.

“You know I am fascinated to see how things work out for Deckerstar over there..” Magnus chuckled as he looped an arm through Alec’s to lead them to the impromptu dance floor.

“Deckerstar?” Alec scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“It’s a ship name darling, you know combine the two names of the couple? No? Oh Alexander, and I'm supposed to be the old one.” Magnus patted Alec’s chest affectionately as his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” Alec laughed

“And you love it.” 

“I really do.” Alec pulled Magnus into his arms as they began to sway to the music. It didn’t escape Magnus notice that Alec was watching Lucifer and Chloe closely.

“You know, Lucifer has extended an open invitation to visit them in LA anytime if you want to check up on our potential lovebirds. I suspect it’s because he wants to show off Lux.” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear.

“I..” Alec pulled back a little looking every inch the proverbial child caught with their hand in the sweet jar. Alec shook his head slowly. “I'm not bothered, but I mean if you wanted to...I've never been to LA so..”

Magnus stifled a laugh at the look of mock innocence on Alec’s face.

“You know, I rather think I would enjoy that.” Magnus smiled.

“Yeah well as long as we don't get dragged into another investigation.” Alec grumbled half-heartedly.

“Now darling, I rather think  _ you  _ would enjoy that.” Magnus winked and although Alec didn't answer his lopsided smile spoke volumes.

Magnus glanced around the crowded bar and smiled softly at the two parts of his life merging so seamlessly. Maia, Isabelle and Maze were dancing together drunkenly as Simon played the guitar, Luke was well on his way to tipsy and even Raphael was trying to hide a smile.

Despite it all even he had to admit in a strange kind of a way it had been fun having Lucifer around and that maybe not all his family was terrible as he thought after all. Perhaps, on balance, a trip to LA wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that and if you've got this far thank you for reading.
> 
> I truly love to hear what you think...
> 
> All the love 
> 
> Tigs x

**Author's Note:**

> As ever hearing what you think literally makes my day so feel free to shout at me either her or on Tumblr @The-Burning_Tiger....


End file.
